El Ladrón de Almas
by Arcasdrea
Summary: Tu madre ha puesto precio a la cabeza de tu amada. Aoshi debera decidir entre el amor o el deber. ¿Qué hacer cuándo tu corazón sobre pasa a la razón?. Dejarte vencer o ser infeliz. AxM, SxMxS, KxK.
1. Cuando te conocí

**El Ladrón de Almas**

**Capitulo uno: Cuando te conocí ****

* * *

**

- Esto es el colmo… el tercer robo del mes…- gritaba furiosa una mujer luego de golpear con la palma de la mano la robusta madera de su escritorio- … cuando será el día que apreses a ese mal nacido?

- Su majestad - se aventuró a excusar el hombre que estaba parado frente a la mujer, por su ropa era mas que claro el rango que ocupaba en la guardia real de la reina – ese hombre se escabulle como el agua entre las manos y su banda también… además que el pueblo del reino lo protege…

- Ni una excusa mas Himura – interrumpió Kaoru – lo quiero pudriéndose en la cárcel lo antes posible¿entiendes?

- Sí su majestad – se cuadró el pelirrojo y luego de un gesto de la reina se retiró del despacho.

A los pocos segundos un segundo hombre entra en el despacho, este hombre no era militar, sin embargo vestía exquisitamente. Era un hombre más alto que el anterior, de pelo gris a pesar de ser joven como para tener canas, bordeando los cuarenta años en realidad, pero aun así joven.

- Kaoru, estás bien?

- Cómo quieres que este, Enishi – respondió ella desplomándose en su silla – ese maldito ladrón la hizo de nuevo.

- Y Himura qué dice?

- Tan ineficiente como siempre – señala la reina alzando los brazos en actitud de fastidio – promete que lo capturara, pero solo da excusas tontas.

- No te enfades – señalo el hombre – por lo menos ten el consuelo de que hoy llegara Aoshi.

- Ahhhhhhh – suspiro la reina – espero que cuando mi hijo llegue ponga orden en este reino… por algo lo envié a estudiar al extranjero…para que aprendiera a ser un buen gobernante.

- Y sin duda lo será – respondió Enishi tomando asiento en unos de los sillones dispuestos frente al escritorio de la reina – recuerda que es un chico inteligente, muy astuto y líder natural.

- Tienes razón…- suspiro la reina, tomando unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio - solo espero que no se tope con el _Ladrón de almas_.

- ¿No le enviaste un buen contingente de seguridad para la escolta?

- Claro q lo hice, pero ya sabes como es, se niega a toda mi protección – decía Kaoru con berrinche de madre incomprendida.

- Jejejeje – rió Enishi por lo bajo – es natural, Aoshi ya no es un chiquillo pegado a tus faldas… él ya tiene 20 años.

- Para mi siempre será mi bebe – respondía ella con el semblante serio – ahora mejor ayúdame con estos papeles, para algo te llame, no?

- Esta bien – resoplaba Enishi – debo justificar mi paga como Primer Consejero. ¿Cuál es el primeroque deboleer?

* * *

- Sanosuke-san! Sanosuke-san! – gritaba un chiquillo delgado y moreno, mientras corría por las callejuelas del pueblo – dónde estas!... Sanosuke- san! 

- Hey Yahiko! – le gritaron desde el pozo de la plazoleta, que se ubicaba al centro de la aldea., y que era el punto de reunión de todos sus habitantes. Las mujeres se juntaban alrededor del pozo a la espera del agua para lavar la ropa o cocinar, los hombres en sus labores propias para hacer económicamente autosuficiente a la aldea, los niños jugando a la pelota, canicas o a la guerra y las niñas corriendo con sus muñecas o jugando a las escondidas. Era un pueblo alegre, amable y activo. Todos bajo el alero del _Ladrón de almas,_ líder de su comunidad.

- Otosan!- grito el niño corriendo al encuentro de su padre que cargaba agua desde el dichoso pozo – Makimachi-san te esta buscando

- ¿Sabes para qué me busca? – contestó el hombre, dándole el balde que recogiera a una de las mujeres que hacían fila en el pozo.

- No Otosan, solo me dijo que te viniera a buscar… que te necesita urgente en su cabaña.

- Kojiro! – llamó el castaño a uno de los adolescentes q jugaban cerca a la pelota con otros muchachos – sigue tú a cargo del pozo.

- Si, Sanosuke-san – contesto con una venia el muchacho.

El hombre corrió junto a su pequeño hijo de nueve años hacia la cabaña más alejada del pequeño pueblo, constituido de no más de 30 cabañas construidas por sus propios habitantes, rodeado de un denso bosque y algunas montañas, en algún punto cardinal del reino Meiji. La ubicación del pueblo era desconocida, para la mayoría de la población del reino de Kaoru, más que nada porque la aldea era poblada por la banda de ladrones más buscada de todo el reino.

Al llegar Sanosuke hasta la cabaña fue recibido por un grave _Pase, _después de golpear la puerta. Dentro de la cabaña se encontraban Seijuro, Okina y Misao, a la espera del cuarto integrante del consejo.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- le reprocho Seijuro – no podemos empezar sin ti. Ya no eres el chiquillo de 20 años que desaparecía por largas horas. Compórtate como la edad que tienes.

- Lo siento… es que estaba ayudando en el pozo…- y dirigiéndose a Yahiko q se encontraba en un rincón en absoluto silencio – hijo, podrías dejarnos a solas, ve a buscar a Tsubame para jugar.

- Pero Otosan…

- Nada de peros jovencito - aclaró inmediatamente Sanosuke alzando una ceja en advertencia – ¡ve con Tsubame!.

El chico salió balbuceando algunas palabras a regañadientes, pero ninguno de los adultos le presto atención. Esperaron a que él cerrara la puerta para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué convocaron consejo?- preguntó el castaño mientras tomaba asiento en una banqueta un tanto destartalada.

- Cho me envió un mensaje…- respondió la chica con un tono seco y rasposo – el príncipe Aoshi llegara hoy al reino.

- Vaya! – exclamó con alegría Sanosuke – eso significa robo a la vista.

- Exacto – contestó Okina – pero el príncipe viene fuertemente custodiado, deberemos elaborar un buen plan para poder desarmar a la escolta e ir por el botín.

- Cuanto antes mejor, el regreso de Aoshi será antes del anochecer, solo nos quedan medio día para preparar todo- decía Hiko mirando por la ventana para observar la posición del sol y así calcular el tiempo estimado.

-Muy bien - golpeó sus palmas Misao mientras se ponía de pie – Okina, tú y yo haremos el plan de ataque… Sanosuke, tú reunirás a los hombres y diles q se alisten a la espera de ordenes… e Hiko, coordina a las mujeres para que preparen todas las armas; lanzas, bayonetas, espadas y todo lo que nos pueda servir. Cuando el sol este a la izquierda del pozo, mirando hacia el norte, deberemos tener todo listo¿entendido?

-Si, Misao – contestaron los tres hombres, para después salir Sanosuke e Hiko a sus labores asignadas.Okina extrajó unos mapas desde un baúl negro con remaches de metal y extendiéndolos sobre una mesa, comenzaron a planear con la chica la mejor estrategia para asaltar al contingente de Aoshi.

* * *

- ¿Se encuentra bien su majestad?- pregunto Saitoh con evidente preocupación hacia su pupilo, en el tono de la voz. 

- No, señor – contestaba Aoshi mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje la espesa arboleda que corría paralelamente al camino por el cual transitaban - es solo el cansancio del viaje

- Llegaremos antes del anochecer.

- Sí, quiero llegar lo antes posible, para q mi madre vea al hermoso regalo que le he traído.

- Es un caballo magnifico – contestaba Saitoh acompañando con la vista el mismo paisaje que observaba Aoshi – la reina Kaoru estará muy feliz con él.

- Su majestad? – una voz irrumpió en le interior del carruaje.

- Diga coronel – contestaba Aoshi, observando tras la cortina del carruaje a uno de los soldados que a caballo custodiaban el carruaje.

- Hay un árbol unos metros más adelante cortándonos el paso, por lo que deberemos hacer un alto… si usted lo desea puede descender del carruaje a descansar y estirar las piernas. Creo q demoraremos unos cuantos minutos en quitarlo de ahí.

-Está bien – contesto Aoshi, sintiendo el remezon del carruaje ante el abrupto alto del los caballos – descenderé, quiero ver a Balaf – le dijo a Saitoh antes de abrir la portezuela y bajar con cuidado los escalones.

Todos los soldados a medida q caminaba le hacían una pequeña venia de saludo, que él respondía de igual modo, pero sin sonreír. Se dirigió a la retaguardia de la caravana, para ir directo hacia un semental negro y mancha blanca entre sus ojos. Aquel era Balaf. Aoshi tomo su alargada cabeza con las manos y con caricias de admiración y respeto lo saludo. El caballo en un relincho suave le respondió, pero un relincho mayor le indicó que se pusieraen guardia, que algo inusual ocurría a su alrededor.

El brillo de una hoja de daga le encandilo los ojos por unos segundos, pero luego el frió de la hoja le estremeció la piel del cuello.

- Nose mueva, si no quiere que lo degollé – dijo una voz grave, masculina, orgullosa.

Aoshi observo de reojo a la sombra que estaba a su lado, un hombre alto, corpulento, y que con un turbante negro se cubría la cabeza y el rostro.

-¿Es usted el _Ladrón de almas_? – pregunto a Aoshi con aparente tranquilidad.

- No, soy yo – respondió una segunda voz, más aguda q la del corpulento hombre, pero rasposa.

Aoshi se voltio, sin preocuparse de la daga en su cuello, pero la sorpresa que se llevo fue suficiente para provocar un pequeño tajo en él, pues el hombre q se hacia llamar el Ladrón de almas no era mas alto q un niño de quince años, por lo que un movimiento de espasmo y sorpresa hizo que la hoja de la daga se enterrara en la piel de Aoshi.

- Idiota! – grito el Ladrón al ver el hilo de sangre q bajaba para perderse en la camisa del príncipe. También llevaba su cabeza y rostro cubiertos por un turbante, pero sus ojos…sus ojos para Aoshi fueron impresionantes – no lastimes a nadie.

- Lo siento – se excuso el hombre – pero él se movió, a pesar de que yo le dijera q no lo hiciera.

- Está bien, solo mantenlo vigilado – y dándole las espalda a su secuaz y al nuevo cautivo – Tori atama, apura a tus hombres!

- Sí, señor – decía un tercer hombre igual de alto que el primero, que en ese momento venia acompañado del instructor del príncipe. Saitoh venia con las manos en alto.

Aoshi le preguntó con la mirada a su instructor que por qué no se defendían, ellos dos demás podrían acabar con ellos, pero Saitoh con los ojos le insistió que mantuviera la calma, que ahora estaban en clara desventaja y que cualquier movimiento brusco de alguno de los dos, solo pondría en peligro al resto del contingente.Un grupo no menor de hombres con las cabezas y caras cubiertas por turbantes de distintos colores cada uno, tenían amontonados y arrodillados a todos los soldados del su majestad, bajo la amenaza de bayonetas, lanzas y katanas, un movimiento en falso y alguien moriría.

De repente el Ladrón de almas, o el hombrecillo que se hacia llamar así, lanzo una exclamación de asombro, y sin atender uno de sus hombres que le hablaba en esos momentos, se dirigió hacia Aoshi y su captor. Aoshi tuvo la oportunidad de observar mejor al famoso Ladrón de almas, el dolor de cabeza de su viuda madre, la reina Kaoru.

Era un hombre bastante bajo, para ser tan temido, pero por el respeto que le demostraban sus hombres, podía decir q sabia imponerse. Era muy delgado, casi como una chica y la daga que llevaba al cinto le daba un aspecto bastante gracioso, de como si perdiera el equilibrio a cada paso que daba. (Y no estaba tan lejos de eso, en verdad). Pero cuando Aoshi posó la vista en los ojos del ladrón, por un momento creyó perderse en ellos. Esos ojos verdes, eran puros, alegres y astutos, un deleite pensó. Irradiaban fuerza, temple y seguridad, a la vez de una arrogancia que no era avasalladora como cuando va acompañada de tiranía. Eran hermosos, en conclusión.

- ¡Que caballo tan espectacular! – los pensamientos de Aoshi se desviaron hacia la imagen del pequeño hombre acariciando a Balaf – lo quiero para mi – el ladrón comenzó a desatar los nudos de las riendas q apresaban al cuadrúpedo y de un ágil salto lo monto. Para la sorpresa de Aoshi, Balaf no se inquietó por sentir ese nuevo peso sobre su lomo. El había demorado unos días en q Balaf lo aceptara como jinete, pero ¿por qué con el hombrecillo se había dejado domesticar tan pronto?.

- Señor ya estamos listos – grito el hombre que el Ladrón llamara Tori atama – ordenaré retirada.

Algunos hombres desaparecieron entre la arboleda al grito de éste. El ladrón ordenó a Aoshi y sus soldados arrodillarse dando la espalda al camino y que contaran hasta 100, y les advirtió q si algunos de ellos pretendía seguirlos, hombres ocultos en las copas de los árboles estaban prontos a matarlos con una flecha.

-Comiencen a contar hasta cien - grito el ladrón cuando Aoshi y demases hicieron lo q les ordenaban - ¡ahora!

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…- Aoshi miro a su alrededor y no vio a ninguno de los hombres del banda de ladrones, por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente, pero un silbido que corto el aire lo llevo al suelo nuevamente. Una flecha estaba a milímetros de su pierna derecha. Esa era solo una advertencia, la próxima seria la definitiva.

Aoshi miro a Saitoh de reojo que a su vez también lo observaba. Con una leve venia de cabeza, el hombre de ojos color ámbar le dio su consentimiento de actuar. Aoshi ahogando un grito desgarrador tomo uno de los escudos de un soldado que se encontraba al lado suyo y comenzó una loca carrera hacia uno de los caballos que pretendían una estampida por el ruido de la lluvia de flechas que comenzaban a caer sobre el hombre.

Saitoh grito una orden, y algunos soldados alzando sus espadas, corrieron a proteger a su majestad, y otros hacia los árboles donde Saitoh indicaba q había un hombre de la banda de ladrones oculto.

La estampida de los caballos ayudo a Aoshi a ocultarse de ser el blanco de las flechas, y también la oportuna ayuda de su instructor, que dirigía con maestría estratégica a sus inútiles soldados, que ahora parecían una gran legión romana.

Montando un caballo desbocado, pero controlandolo al tomar las riendas y apretar las rodillas contra los costados de la bestia, Aoshi emprendió persecución del famoso _Ladrón de almas._

Se internó sin seguridad en la espesura del bosque, pero en pocos minutos dio con la figura entrecortada del _Ladrón_ galopando a toda velocidad entre los árboles. Agradeció que fuera solo, al parecer la banda se preocupaba de tomar rutas distintas al huir, a fin de no ser apresados en conjunto. _Una interesante estrategia_, pensó el príncipe, cuando abruptamente el _Ladrón_ detiene su carrera frente a una alta y ruidosa cascada interna del bosque. Aoshi con sigilo desmontó del caballo también y se puso a resguardo de la vista del Ladrón. En la oportunidad precisa le caería encima.

- Ya amigo, puedes tomar agua, si así lo deseas – la voz del ladrón sonaba peculiarmente distinta, ahora era más aguda que antes, incluso mas melódica, como la de…

- ¡Una mujer! – exclamo el príncipe, al ver como una larga cascada de cabellos negros caían libres al sacarse el "hombre" el turbante que le ocultara la cabeza y el rostro.

El _Ladrón de almas_ resulto ser una mujer, una mujer delgada, de cabellos negros y que por el modo de hablar con Balaf, era muy dulce. Pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, encantador. Aoshi estaba embobado con esa imagen, nunca creyó q el _gran Ladrón de Almas_ que su madre comentara en sus cartas era en realidad una mujer, una mujer hermosa y que le atraía... ¿atraer?... pero qué estaba pensando… cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba a dos metros de distancia de ella, totalmente desprotegido y observándola hipnotizado por su belleza. ¿No se suponía que, en un principio, debería atacarla?…

- Veo que me haz descubierto – la suave voz de la mujer lo despertó de sus pensamientos – lástima de ti…ahora debes morir. Nadie debe saber quién soy.

**Fin del capitulo uno del Ladrón de Almas**

* * *

**Bien, aquí vamos otra vez. Nueva vida y nuevo fic. como terminé con mi primogénito (Vives...), decidí arriesgarme con unanueva historia y tambien con una nueva pareja. Aoshi y Misao, según yo, es una de las parejas Rk más complejas, pero altamente interesantes, además, ellos para el tipo de historia que pretendo construir son los mas adecuados ( sin desmerecer a las otras), como las otras parejas son las más adecuadas para las minis historias internas y secundarias que tendrá la historia en sí.**

**Bueno, antes de irme quero dedicar este fic a mi queridas Kazuko Rk (todas), aunque sé que este fic será del gusto especial de Akari-aoi y de Rinko Inukai, pues AxM es su pareja favorita.**

**Hasta un próximo capi de Ladrón de Almas, me despido con un besote.**

**Arcasdrea **


	2. Cuando me enamoré de tí

**los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen (¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)

* * *

EL LADRON DE ALMAS **

**Capítulo número dos: Cuando me enamoré de ti**.

* * *

- Veo que me haz descubierto – la suave voz de la mujer lo despertó de sus pensamientos – lástima de ti…ahora debes morir. Nadie debe saber quién soy. 

Misao lo enfrentaba con ojos de leopardo y con la daga apuntando siniestramente al corazón del príncipe. Aoshi la miraba embelesado. Esos ojos de rabia y ese semblante fiero, pero elegante, realzaba más la belleza que acababa de descubrir. Aquella mujer en solo fracción de segundo le había robado el corazón.

- ¿Nadie debe saber que el ladrón de almas es una mujer? - pregunto Aoshi jugando con su voz y con la ironía.

Misao no aguanto más la soberbia de ese hombre, por lo que poniendo en movimientos sus pies, en fracción de segundos, atacó sin piedad directo al corazón del muchacho. Sin embargo, Aoshi girando sobre su eje esquivo el golpe, dándose el tiempo de tomar la muñeca de la muchacha suspendiéndola en el aire; uno, para obligarla a soltar la daga (que cayó unos metros más allá); y dos, para humillarla con su sonrisa de victoria.

Sin quedarse quieta, de manera rápida y ágil, Misao asestó una patada en el estomago del príncipe, para después, de un solo salto distanciarse del ojiazul, que de rodillas sobre la hierba se quejaba de dolor.

- y no solo eres una mujer… sino que patea como mula – sonreía Aoshi tratando de no mostrar dolor – son muchos descubrimientos en un día.

- Qué quieres?- gruño la chica.

- Solo quiero mi caballo – se reincorporo con dignidad, pero realmente la patada había sido de las buenas, por muy débil que en apariencia se viera esa mujer había que admitir que era bastante fuerte.

- Pues… ya es mío – dijo de manera altanera, aunque mordiéndose los labios, pues se dio cuenta de los esfuerzos de Aoshi, pero no pudo aguantar mucho así que soltó la carcajada.

- De qué se ríe?

- Está a punto de llorar por el dolor, no es verdad? – Misao lo indicaba con el dedo índice, mientras trataba de controlar la risa, pero la cara de Aoshi era muy graciosa. Hasta Balaf lanzo un relincho que pareció ser una carcajada.

- Oh!... Creo que me fracturo una costilla – cayo sobre una de sus rodillas, ahogando un grito –… no puedo respirar - agrego con voz apagada el muchacho.

- Eh? – Misao se preocupo realmente, nunca pensó que sus patadas fueran a provocar una fractura, y si era de costilla a lo mejor ésta se había encajado en el pulmón o hasta podía haberlo perforado – en serio no puede respirar? – se acerco alarmada y sin desconfianza hasta Aoshi, que ya estaba tendido en el suelo boca arriba, respirando de manera entrecortada y agitada, a la vez.

Misao miraba aterrada como poco a poco se iba poniendo azul, el pelinegro se convulsionaba en el pasto, gimiendo de vez en cuando algunas palabras confusas, por lo que Misao acerco más el oído a la boca del príncipe para entender y así poder ayudarlo.

Fue cosa de un segundo para que Aoshi apresara los labios de Misao entre los suyos, ella ofreció resistencia sorprendida por el descaro del príncipe de hacerse pasar por ahogado para hurtar un beso, pero era tal la calidez de ese beso robado, que las fuerzas la fueron abandonando y finalmente cedió. Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.

La bofetada fue el culmine de ese beso y la daga amenazante en el cuello de él fue el comienzo de los problemas. Misao lo miraba con cara asesina y él no tenía como defenderse, sin embargo, no deseaba defenderse de ella, estaba rendido ante su belleza, su valentía, su fuerza. El príncipe Aoshi se había enamorado.

oooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**oooo

- Aoshi debería haber llegado hace más de una hora, espero que el _Ladrón de almas_ no haya sido la razón de su retraso.

- Señora Kaoru, será mejor que se siente y tranquilice. Ya verá que solo ha sido un retraso de la caravana – la reina se paseaba por toda la habitación, pero cuando la segunda mujer hizo este cometario paro en seco para observarla con cara de circunstancia.

- No sé querida cómo puedes estar tan tranquila.

- Intente bordar. Es una buena terapia – sonrió la castaña fingidamente.

Por la ventana de la helada habitación se observaba el declive del sol en el horizonte, por lo que las primeras estrellas de la noche aparecían en el cielo a la espera de la luna. En la habitación solo estaban las dos mujeres, la reina Kaoru y la doncella, quien se encargaba de varios asuntos del orden doméstico en el castillo, por lo que era el más alto poder dentro de la servidumbre.

- No estoy para esas cosas, Megumi – refunfuño la reina jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

- Quiére que llame al comandante Himura, su majestad?

- Noooo – protestó Kaoru - a ese inepto no lo quiero ver ni en pintura. Por lo menos hasta mañana.

- Si así lo desea – dijo Megumi retomando su bordado.

- ES POSIBLE QUE HACE MAS DE UN AÑO QUE PERSIGUE A ESE MALDITO LADRON Y AUN NO ES CAPAZ DE ATRAPARLO.

El grito hizo que Megumi pegara un salto desde su cómodo sillón, por lo que bordado, hilos y agujas rodaron al suelo.

- Su majestad – recogía una a una las cosas con una paciencia admirable, ya estaba acostumbrada a los gritos histéricos de la reina – no desespere, ya verá como atrapa al _Ladrón de almas_

- Dios te escuche, querida Megumi, Dios te escuche.

oooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**oooo

- Donde está Misao? – pregunto Seijuro con los brazos en jarra - ya debería haber llegado.

- Ten paciencia Hiko, seguramente pasó a la cascada.

- Espero que nadie nos haya seguido.

- Ya veras como es solo un pequeño retraso de nuestra jefa. No te preocupes por ella, sabe defenderse muy bien, recuerda que ambos la entrenamos después de la muerte de Tsuna.

- No sé como puedes tomar todo tan a la ligera cabeza de pollo.

- Ve a cortar leña. Eso sirve para distraer y aclarar la mente – sonrió el castaño.

- No estoy de humor para esas estupideces – refunfuño Hiko, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación y mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana.

- Quieres que llame a Yahiko para que la vaya a buscar.

- No quiero perder a tu hijo también, si los soldados de la reina andan por ahí.

- Está bien…

- SE COMPORTA COMO UNA CHIQUILLA DE DIEZ AÑOS, NO VE QUE ME PREOCUPA.

Sanosuke derramó un poco de su cerveza de cebada del salto que dio por el repentino grito del herrero del pueblo, por lo que sacando un paño que colgaba en la ventana, comenzó a limpiar la mesa de la manera más tranquila posible, ya estaba acostumbrado a los berrinches pasionales de Hiko.

- Ya cálmate – dijo seriamente el castaño – si tanto deseas verla de vuelta, ve por ella.

- Tienes razón, Sanosuke, tienes razón.

oooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**oooo

El viento les refrescaba los rostros, ambos se miraban fijamente, él con admiración y ella con odio. El sonido de la cascada y el trinar de los pájaros era todo lo que tenían por música ambiental. La daga aún amenazaba el cuello del muchacho, pero eran ya más de cinco minutos en que ninguno de los dos hacia gesto alguno.

- ¿cuándo me degollaras? – preguntó al fin Aoshi.

Misao arrojo la daga al cielo, en la caída la tomo por el filo y rápidamente la lanzo directo al pelinegro. Fue cosa de segundos. Aoshi quedo pasmado, la daga había pasado a milímetros de su cara para clavarse en el tronco que estaba detrás suyo. Un rasguño que se dibujo en su mejilla izquierda fue el único testigo del paso de la daga.

- ¡cuando me de la gana! – contesto Misao sonriente ya montada en Balaf, por lo que rápidamente desapareció detrás de unos arbustos a un costado de la cascada. Aoshi aún no se podía mover.

oooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**oooo

- ¿Señor Aoshi se encuentra bien? – pregunto Saitoh acercándose presuroso al verlo aparecer detrás de un árboles, caminando y tirando de las riendas del caballo que había ocupado para perseguir al ladrón. Toda la caravana lo esperaba en el punto donde fueron atacados dos horas antes por el _Ladrón de almas_ y su banda.

Aoshi sin responder siguió de largo hasta su carruaje, su mirada estaba perdida y el rasguño en la mejilla aun era rojizo. Saitoh, preocupado por la actitud de su discípulo, dio rápidamente la orden de partir, para luego preparar el interrogatorio que entablaría con Aoshi hasta llegar casa. Pero nada logro, su pupilo estaba mutis, no logro que ni siquiera lo mirara. Aoshi solo observaba ver el paso del camino por el veloz tranco de los caballos.

Una vez en casa, fue recibido por una emocionada reina, que con los brazos extendidos salio a su encuentro.

- Aoshi, hijo mío – Kaoru lo estrecho en un abrazo, pero no fue correspondida – qué te sucede, Aoshi?

- Saitoh explícale todo, por favor – fueron las primeras palabras que modulo desde que volvió a la caravana, después de ir por el ladrón y sin mas subió lentamente los peldaños de la gran escalera que dominaba todo el hall de acceso al castillo. Su madre, Saitoh, y miembros de la corte que lo habían ido a recibir, lo miraban extrañados, algunos murmullos sobre la condición del príncipe comenzaron a hacer eco, pero la reina con una mirada asesina de encargo de callarlos.

Saitoh y la reina se encerraron a discutir los pormenores del viaje y, por supuesto, el ataque del _Ladrón de almas_, el griterío no se hizo esperar, por lo que el pobre comandante Himura pagó por los platos rotos.

En el pasillo, antes de entrar en su recamara, el muchacho se topó con su nana Megumi, quien también esbozo una amplia sonrisa al ver a su pequeño Aoshi convertido en un hombre, después de 5 años en el extranjero. Megumi lo abrazo, pero de igual modo que a la reina éste no le respondió, por lo que Megumi tomo la cara del muchacho y acercando su rostro al de Aoshi lo miró con ojos de análisis. El príncipe se extraño un poco de la actitud de su nana, pero no quiso preguntar. Después de un rato de observarlo, la mujer sonrió, y luego suspiro.

- estás enamorado, verdad? – pregunto seriamente Megumi.

- eh! – Aoshi se sonrojo por aquella pregunta, pues unos ojos verdes se le vinieron a la mente.

-esos ojos son de un hombre enamorado – dijo la mujer con melancolía – los conozco bien. De esa manera un hombre me miraba hace tiempo.

- nana Megumi… - trato de decir Aoshi, pero el movimiento de la mano de su nana le indico que mejor callara.

- eso es pasado, mi niño… ahora importas tú – sonrió la mujer acariciando la mejilla izquierda de su muchacho – además, debemos limpiar esa herida.

oooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**oooo

- ¿Dónde te habías metido mocosa? – gritaba Hiko al ver desmontar a Misao de Balaf. La muchacha no le hizo caso a su maestro y dándole las riendas del caballo a un niño, tomó camino hacia su cabaña – oye Misao, a dónde vas?

- Estoy muy cansada, Hiko-san, como para un sermón, me iré a dormir – fue lo único que dijo la muchacha antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del camino. El alto hombre pateó una piedrecilla, mientras a regañadientes protestaba contra la juventud de hoy.

Al llegar a su cabaña se arrojo sobre la cama como un peso muerto. Entrecruzando sus brazos escondió el rostro en ellos para llorar. Por que tenía esa amarga sensación, ese hombre sabía quien era y no fue capaz de cumplir con la promesa hecha a su padre. _"Quien sepa tu identidad debe morir"_

- ¿Por qué tanta tristeza, comadreja?_ – _de un salto se puso de pie y en guardia, pero bajo los brazos pesadamente al ver que quien le hablaba no era otro que Sanosuke.

- ¿Cómo entró aquí Sanosuke-san? – ella se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama.

- Recuerda que yo fui quien le enseño a robar a tu padre y a ti… entrar a una casa con cerrojo es pan comido para mi – sonrió el hombre con orgullo - pero aún no me respondes la pregunta, comadreja.

- Deje de decirme comadreja… y es solo el cansancio – cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho y ladeo la cabeza con signo de indiferencia hacia el castaño.

- Ese principe Aoshi te agoto, verdad?

- Los ojos de Misao se abrieron tan grandes que daban la sensación que se saldrían de su rostro.

- No me mires así, Misao, tú sabes que tengo mis trucos.

- Y ese truco tiene nueve años de edad – dijo ella con molestia evidente en la voz – Yahiko me espiaba, verdad?

- Aja – el hombre afirmaba con la cabeza – por algo lo entreno como espía.

- Pero yo no soy objetivo del entrenamiento de Yahiko, para la próxima Sanosuke-san, podría matar al chico.

- Si no fuiste capaz de hacerlo con el príncipe, dudo mucho que lo hagas con Yahiko, también le tienes mucho afecto.

- Me ofende maestro.

- Le hiciste una promesa a tu padre… y yo también, por lo que te advierto que si no cumples, yo me encargaré de ejecutarla.

- ¿Se lo dirá a Hiko-san?

- No, no lo haré – Sanosuke se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de salida – siempre y cuando no sea necesario, recuerda que él tiene menos paciencia que yo – Misao quedo sola en la cabaña, mirando la madera de la puerta que cerrara el castaño. "_Tienes que cumplir tu promesa_". Esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza como un tambor.

oooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**oooo **_FLASH BACK..._**

_Los niños y niñas estaban encerrados en una cueva cercana a su aldea junto con los ancianos, pero el silencio imperaba en el lugar. Ella tenía al pequeño Yahiko entre sus brazos, sus padres se habían ido junto a los de ella. _

_Ya había pasado más de medio día y ni señales de los guerreros que habían repelido el ataque sorpresa del rey. Con suerte habían logrado escapar hacia las cuevas, antes de ser apresados por los soldados, los túneles secretos habían sido una gran idea de Okina, algo de ventaja les dieron. _

_Algunos gritos desde la boca de la cueva la trajeron al presente, algunos hombres y mujeres volvían de la batalla. Delante de ellos venia Sanosuke pálido y cargando un cuerpo entre sus brazos, era su esposa Sayo, había muerto en el ataque. El chico de cuatro años que Misao tenia en sus brazos se desprendió de ella y corrió al encuentro de su padre, llorando y gritando por su Okasan. _

_Misao se llevo la mano a la boca para no llorar la angustia de Yahiko, quería mucho a Sayo, era una gran mujer. Pero, cuando vio al resto de los que volvían, el grito de Misao fue aun más desgarrador que el de Yahiko, pues vio a Hiko cargando a su madre y dos hombres en una camilla a su padre._

_Tae ya estaba muerta, al igual que Sayo, sólo su padre aun respiraba. Después de llorar y despedirse de su madre, Misao fue hasta donde la llamaba su padre, Sanosuke también estaba allí. Misao se sorprendió de la entereza de Sanosuke, su esposa recién había muerto, pero aun así se daba el tiempo de ver a su amigo._

_-Misao… - la llamo su padre con voz entrecortada - … debes irte con los chicos de aquí… el rey también ha muerto, así que la reina buscara venganza…_

_- …pero padre, yo…- _

_- tu serás el nuevo ladrón de almas, Sanosuke, Hiko y Okina te entrenaran, ellos son los mejores…cuídenla mucho chicos. _

_- por supuesto que lo haremos, amigo – decía Hiko tomándole la mano a Tsuna._

_- pero prométeme algo Misao…_

_- lo que tú desees otosan – decía la muchacha con grandes lagrimones cayéndoles por las mejillas._

_- si alguien llega a saber tu identidad, debes matarlo… entendido?_

_- si otosan…prometido – y con dulzura le beso la sudada frente._

_- Hiko, Sanosuke, Okina, si Misao no cumple su palabra – dijo en un último esfuerzo Tsuna – ustedes deben matar por ella. Nadie debe saber quien es._

_- lo haremos - contestaron Hiko y Okina. Sanosuke solo afirmo con la cabeza._

_- ya me puedo ir en paz… busquen un buen lugar para todos los de la banda. La reina no debe dar con su paradero, hasta que Misao cumpla los 18. Ahí surgirá de nuevo el ladrón de almas. _

_-¡OTOSAN!- Misao en un último grito se desplomo sobre el cuerpo inerte de sus padre. Todos lloraron a Tsuna._

oooo**A**o**R**o**C**o**A**o**S**o**D**o**R**o**E**o**A**oooo** _FIN FLASH BACK..._**

**_Fin del segundo capitulo.

* * *

_**

Muchas gracias todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo de mi primer Misao & Aoshi y a demás muchas gracias a las que me enviaron review... un kiss bien grande para ustedes...

Espero volver actualizar antes del 6 de Enero, fecha en que me voy a perder a los confines de mi país para cumplir con los proyectos en los que he trabajado durante todo el año. Estos dos proyectos son unos campamentos escolares recreativos para niños y niñas entre 8 y 14 años. donde por tres semanas trabajare con270 infantes(me encanta esa palabra), con altos indices de vulnerabilidad social, para que tengan unas vacaciones distintas. esto sera del 6 al 30 de Enero, por lo que no tendran noticias de mi por lo menos hasta esa fecha.

**El otro proyecto inicia el 6 de febrero y termina el 25 del mismo mes, donde iré a otro pueblo rural de Chile, pero a trabajar con solo 60 niños de las miamas edades que le anterior. Por lo que pueden ver mi verano estara lejos de todo signo de internet, por lo que no podré ver ni a mis KazukoRK ni a mi pagina de fics favorita. **

**Me da un poco de pena, pero he luchado tanto por estos proyectos que tengo ansias de estar trabajando ya en Enero. Si ustedes supieran las peleas, los trasnoches y las carreras que he tenido que dar por ellos, seguramente entederian mis ansias por irme.**

**Bueno no las lateo mas.**

LES AGRADECE

ARCASDREA


	3. Invitación a una fiesta

**LADRON DE ALMAS **

**Capitulo número tres: Invitación a una fiesta**

**

* * *

-**Por qué no puedes decirme quien es? 

-Nana Megumi, no crees que ya es tarde.

-No me iré hasta q me digas quién es, jovencito – dijo la mujer apretando los ojos en forma amenazadora

-No me veas así – dijo el muchacho dando un respingo hacia atrás – tenme confianza nana

-Pero…

-TENGO UNA EXCELENTE IDEA! - la puerta se abrió de golpe y la reina hizo su gran entrada triunfal agitando los brazos en alto. Aoshi y Megumi la miraron sorprendidos, era difícil ver a la reina tan alegre, seguramente era por que su único hijo estaba de vuelta.

-Y… cuál esa idea madre? - pregunto Aoshi, sin mucho animo, pero no le quedo de otra ante la insistencia de la mano de Kaoru de que le hiciera esa pregunta.

-Ahy hijo, que bueno que preguntas! – exclamo la reina, como si la iniciativa hubiera sido del ojiazul – bueno… haré una fiesta de máscaras en honor a tu llegada.

-No es necesario, madre – se levanto Aoshi de su silla – tú sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.

-Nada de peros, Aoshi. La decisión esta tomada. Así que hazte la idea y ve eligiendo una máscara para ese día. Las invitaciones ya fueron mandadas.

-Cuándo será la maldita fiesta? – pregunto enojado Aoshi – auch madre! – se espanto por el coscorrón que le dio Kaoru.

-No maldigas en mi presencia – le reprocho ésta – la fiesta va con o sin tu aprobación, yo mando aquí – con la presura que llegó, también se marchó.

-Megumi suspiro mirando de soslayo a Aoshi y alzando los hombros agrego: - ella es así. Solo han pasado cinco años, no pretendas que cambie.

-Solo llevo medio día de haber regresado y tengo ganas de regresar al instituto.

-Hahahahaha – se rió por el comentario la mujer morena y dando un beso en la frente al alto muchacho agrego – buenas noches, que duermas bien.

* * *

A varios días de la llegada del príncipe, en la aldea de Misao, un jinete a galope tendido de su montura asomaba sobre la loma que era la entrada de la misma. Hiko que se encontraba en esos momentos cerca del pozo, hizo señas a un muchacho para que corriera a la cabaña de Misao y avisara de la llegada de Cho. Al cabo de unos minutos la pelinegra llegaba hasta el grupo de hombres que rodeaban al jinete y su azabache corcel. 

-Cho! – exclamó la pequeña arrojándose a el cuello del cabeza de escoba – mucho tiempo a pasado desde la última vez q te vi.

-El comandante Himura lo tiene con demasiadas tareas como para que pueda venir de visita a su aldea – interrumpió Sanosuke, estrechando la mano del jinete.

-Lo siento Makimachi, pero lo que dice Sagara es verdad, mas ahora que tú y la banda han dado tantos problemas. El asalto al príncipe, encrespó los nervios de la reina, felicidades.

-Gracias Cho – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de orgullo – porque no vamos a mi cabaña, tus visitas son buenas noticias para la banda.

Así el alegre grupo se dirigió hacia el lado sur de la aldea, donde se encontraba la cabaña de la pelinegra, donde una mujer regordeta y anciana les sirvió espumante cerveza de cebada para continuar con la charla.

-y por qué crees que una fiesta podría interesarme a mí – dijo la muchacha luego de escuchar las noticias que trajera el hombre que portaba algunas espadas a su espalda – eso no es de mi importancia.

-Qué acaso no lo ves Misao – insistió éste golpeando con su jarrón la mesa – esta es la oportunidad de hacerle ver a la reina que es vulnerable y que su guardia es tan incompetente como una hueste de niños de pecho…

-…Pero aun así es muy arriesgado… - salto Hiko a la protesta – el castillo es una verdadera fortaleza… la guardia, incompetente y todo, estará ahí fuertemente armanda… no podemos exponer así a la banda.

-Pero muchos nobles estarán ahí, incluso vendrán desde otros reinos. Las riquezas estarán a la orden del día – contrargumentaba Cho ya en el borde de la exasperación – con solo el collar que usara la reina Kaoru, podremos alimentar a 50 niños del pueblo de Edo por una semana.

-Mmm, ese es un buen punto… - comento Sanosuke – recuerda Misao, que la principal misión del ladrón de alma es hacia el pueblo. Tsuna comenzó con esta empresa, con la firme convicción de ayudar a la gente del reino Meiji, ayudarla de la condena de pobreza que el rey impuso por su sed de avaricia.

-Si es verdad – dijo Hiko pensativo, viendo el suelo de la cabaña – recuerda que si no fuera por tu padre, este reino estaría enfrascado en una guerra civil… la pobreza estaba cansando a la gente, pero el ladrón de almas le dio una nueva esperanza… no definitiva, pero en algo apaleo esa carencia…

-Lo sé Hiko-san, pero la idea de Cho-san es muy descabellada – dijo la muchacha con la mitad del rostro oculto tras las manos cruzadas apoyadas a su vez por los codos sobre la mesa – cómo llevaríamos a cabo tal robo, Cómo deshacernos de la guardia, cómo robar tranquilamente, cómo escapar si ser apresados?... son muchas las interrogantes… no quiero arriesgarme.

-Yo tengo una idea – dijo Okina desde su cómodo sillón – y confiando en sus habilidades sé que tendrá éxito.

-Viejo sinvergüenza – refunfuño Hiko con una sonrisa sarcástica – canta de una vez tu maldita idea.

-Está bien… pero primero debo saber si nuestro líder está de acuerdo – dijo apretando sus ojos inquisitivamente hacia Misao.

-Daré mi aprobación o rechazo una vez hayas explicado tu plan.

-Sensato… Sanosuke me pasarías los planos del castillo que están en ese baúl, por favor.

Todos se sorprendieron, mientras el castaño con risa burlona se dirigía hacia el baúl señalado por el anciano.

-cómo rayos puedes tener un plano del castillo y recién enterarnos ahora – exclamó enfadado Hiko.

-Un ladrón de categoría nunca revela sus secretos… gracias Sanosuke – término diciendo al recibir los papeles que el hombre de la cinta roja desplegaba ante sus ojos – este es el plan, pongan atención…

El crepúsculo ocultaba al sol lentamente, por lo que los comunes ruidos de los pájaros del bosque también se apagaban. Esto explica el silencio y la calma de la noche que se apoderaban completamente del lugar… solo el rozar de las ruedas de madera de un carruaje que se escuchaba venir a lo lejos, irrumpía en el bosque.

- Shuu, ahí viene! – luego silbó imitando el sonido de un pájaro para avisar todos sus hombres de q se aprontaran. Varios silbidos de pájaros llegaron de vuelta con el viento, todos habían captado el mensaje.

A lo lejos, desde los arbustos apareció un hombre de negro q hizo detener al carruaje q venia en el camino. Una vez los caballos hubieron frenado, varios hombres rodearon el carruaje. Misao salio desde su escondite, para hablar con el hombre que Sanosuke había sacado desde el interior del vehículo.

- por favor no me hagan nada! – chillaba el hombre ataviado con sedas y joyas de oro. Era tan flacucho como Misao y dos cabezas más bajo que Sanosuke, cabello azulino, peinado con gatos, sus ojos cafés mostraban terror.

- ahhhhhhhhhh – se quejaba Sanosuke que lo tenia tomado por las manos – éste es peor que una mujer a punto de parir.

- Cállate o te corto la lengua! - le amenazo Hiko. Kamatari se mordió los labios para no gritar, poniendo los ojos turnios por la punta de la daga que Hiko puso frente a sus ojos – mucho mejor así.

- Buenas tardes conde Kamatari – se planto frente a él Misao - yo soy el ladrón de almas, pero esta noche seré usted.

El hombre casi larga otro chillido cuando Misao se presento como el ladrón de almas, pero la presión de la daga de Hiko sobre su cuello, le dijo que mejor guardara la compostura… sin embargo la última frase del ladrón de almas, lo llevo a preguntar impulsivamente.

-cómo que esta noche será yo?

Misao hizo un gesto con la mano para que Hiko retirara la daga, luego se agachó para quedar a la altura del hombre. Sus ojos chocaron, Misao miraba de manera burlona y Kamatari estaba que derramaba lágrimas. Más divertido no podía ser, un hombre hecho y derecho hacia berrinches como un bebe.

-Pues… ya verá – aun no acaba de decir esto Misao, cuando a Kamatari lo toman por las axilas para levantarlo y miles de manos comienzan a despojarlo de su ropa. El hombre parecía marrano antes de ser sacrificado, hasta que un golpe en la nuca lo hizo callar.

-Qué? – pregunto Sanosuke ante la cara de desaprobación de todos – sus gritos me tenían loco. Tenia que callarlo de algún modo.

-Pero no a golpes – le reprocho Hiko dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Ahhh Dios – suspiro Misao rodando los ojos hacia el cielo – alístense para la fiesta… y ustedes – señalo a un grupo de mujeres que traían una carreta - llévense al conde Kamatari y sus hombres hasta la aldea y no los dejen escapar.

-Muy bien muchachos – grito con euforia Sanosuke – recuerden muy bien cada uno de sus roles y lo planificado. Todo debe salir a la perfección.

-Otosan, yo podré ir esta vez?

-Lo siento Yahiko – se agacho Sanosuke para quedar a la altura de su hijo – tu misión esta vez será ayudar a las chicas a custodiar a estos hombres. Las cosas en el castillo pueden ser muy peligrosas, entiendes?

-Sí – respondió el niño morocho con resignación, pero repentinamente entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sanosuke quien correspondió con fuerza el abrazo – cuídate otosan.

Yahiko subió con ayuda de su padre a la carreta, y desapareció luego de largos minutos por el camino en dirección hacia la aldea del ladrón de almas. Luego de un perturbador silencio, Hiko palmeo el hombro de Sanosuke indicándole que debía alistarse.

Justo en ese momento Misao hacia su aparición ataviada con los ropajes del conde Kamatari, Okina le alcanzó la mascara que el hombre había traído para la fiesta de la reina Kaoru, por lo que la primera parte del plan estaba completa. Hacerse pasar por uno de los invitados, el conde Kamatari Hojou. Sanosuke, Hiko, Okina y otros cinco hombres más de la banda se disfrazaron como los escoltas del conde, que también tendrían la oportunidad de ingresar a la fiesta.

Todos montaron los caballos que custodiaban el carruaje y Misao junto con Okina y Sanosuke se sentaron dentro del carruaje. Hiko despacho al resto de la banda, a la doce de la noche actuarían según el plan de Okina, por lo que les dijo un hasta luego. El viaje hasta el castillo fue silencioso, cada uno concentrado en que nada saliera mal y rogando al espíritu de Tsuna, de que este robo fuera el gran espectáculo de la noche.

* * *

**Notas de la autora que aunque no lo crean soy yo: **

**Este capitulo es muy cortito, y a pesar de eso me costo tres dias hacerlo, y por mas que lo arregle igual me quedo fome. Asi que gomen nasai por ello. Prometo que el cuatro se nos viene interesante. La fiesta será una noche de reencuentros, tristes, romanticos, alegres y fieros. Wuoooo tendra de todo. Espero acabarlo antesdel viernes.**

**Como siempre qero dar las gracias las personas q con sus review me alientan a seguir escribiendo y q con sus criticas me ayudan a superarme como fictionera: **

**Gabyhyatt, Alischan, Akari-aoi, Michel 8 8 8, Kiara Fujimuya, Yukiyasha y Kaoruluz. muichas gracias a todas y uno. hehehehehehhehe**

**Un besote, se despide de todas menos de una**

**Arcasdrea**


	4. El gran espectáculo de la noche

**LADRON DE ALMAS**

**Capítulo número cuatro: El gran espectáculo de la noche.**

**

* * *

**Misao sudaba frío cuando a la entrada del castillo, específicamente en el cuartel de la guardia, uno de los vigilantes pidió la invitación para hacer ingreso. A pesar de que ya llevaban puestas las máscaras no podía evitar estar nerviosa. Okina con mucho desplante y seguridad entregó la tarjeta, e incluso hasta se dio el tiempo de intercambiar algunas palabras amables con el sujeto. Sanosuke permanecía callado observando con una sonrisa inconclusa el descaro del anciano ladrón. 

Una vez que el guardia dio su autorización para entrar, Misao que permanecía tensa en su asiento lanzo un suspiro de desahogo, pero inmediatamente con cara de asesina miro a Okina.

- Maldito viejo, tú si que no tienes vergüenza.

- Se te están pegando las malas costumbres de Hiko – rió el viejo.

- Hablando de eso – dijo Sanosuke que ya había descendido del carruaje – dónde está nuestra escolta?

Los tres observaron de un lado a otro por el inmenso patio de armas, donde varios carruajes, pajes y vasallos estaban apostados a la espera de que terminara la diversión de sus distintos señores. De repente Sanosuke codeo a Okina, y con un meneo de cabeza le indico hacia el frente, específicamente bajo la torre de homenaje, donde entre varios hombres se veía la alta figura de Hiko.

- Ahí está… - dijo Misao, mientras que con su mano hacia el gesto para que se acercara.

- Dígame señor – Hiko se acerco simulando ser un sirviente del conde Kamatari.

- Esperen aquí con los demás – comenzó a explicar la muchacha, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a un par de guardias q hacían la décima ronda de la noche – hasta que yo vuelva. Haré lo posible para que les envíen unos jarros de vino.

- Gracias, señor, estaremos esperando por usted – y en un murmullo imperceptible incluso para Sanosuke que no estaba ni a diez centímetros de los dos agrego – a las doce Misao, ni un minuto más, ni uno menos.

- Muy bien, retírate – respondió la muchacha, en clara clave de que sería tal como habían planificado.

Hiko se retiró con la supuesta escolta, en espera de que el resto de la banda hiciera su parte del plan y de que Cho apareciera. Por otro lado Misao, Okina y Sanosuke, entraban en el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Dos mesas repletas de comida en forma opuesta al grupo de músicos, que con sus melodías llevaban el ritmo de los pies de algunos hombres y mujeres que en forma sincronizadas y dibujando formas extrañas con el desplazamiento de sus cuerpos bailaban.

A lo lejos; y parado a un lado de la reina Kaoru, que a su vez estaba sentada en su trono; Misao vio al hombre que las últimas noches no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, el príncipe Aoshi. Éste iba vestido de impecable traje negro con ribetes plateados, capa terciopelo azul rey y una mascara plateada con adornos en azul y dorado. La muchacha lanzó una maldición al cielo y opto por tratar de no toparse con él durante toda la velada, además Sanosuke empezaría de nuevo con el sermón de matarlo. Ella no estaba de ánimos como para preocuparse de esas cosas ahora, lo que mas le urgía era el salir sana y salva de toda esta locura a la que la habían llevado sus hombres.

En otro lugar del castillo, dos guardias caminaban por uno de los adarves, es decir, esos caminos de ronda en la parte superior de las murallas. De vez en cuando observaban hacia el exterior, pero como la noche era de luna menguante, no pudieron distinguir un grupo de siluetas que, como gatos trepando por las murallas, los atacaron por sorpresa, reduciéndolos rápidamente. Uno de los hombres emitió un sonido imitando el gorjeo de un búho, que fue respondido desde la muralla paralela con otro chillido similar.

- Ya están tomando posiciones – dijo Hiko mirando hacia una muralla y luego a la otra, después de escuchar a los "búhos" – vamos – llamó al grupo que se encontraba con él, desapareciendo entre las sombras que se proyectaban en el patio de armas. En un dos por tres, todos los guardias de ese lugar, se vieron atacados por unos fantasmas que los golpeaban en la nuca para mandarlos a dormir por un buen rato. O bien, si un guardia les salía de cráneo duro, Hiko de un solo mangazo lo enviaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

Luego de amarrarlos y de esconderlos en alguna de las bodegas próximas, los hombres de Misao se ponían los trajes de la guardia, para no levantar sospechas. Así, de a poco, la banda del Ladrón de almas silenciosamente se iba apoderando de la seguridad del castillo. Segunda fase del plan: eliminar a la molesta guardia.

- Okina, dónde esta Sanosuke?

- Se fue a juntar con Cho… ya se acerca la hora.

- Ya veo – respondió la muchacha entendiendo que el castaño había ido asegurarse que la segunda fase estuviera completa y así empezar con la tres a las doce en punto, pero su tranquilidad no le duro mucho, pues a lo lejos vio como Aoshi se acercaba rápidamente.

- Mierda…

- Qué haz dicho Misao?

- Ahí viene el príncipe – respondió Misao buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

- Tranquila, estas con máscara. Además, él no sabe quien eres tú.

- "_Si supieras querido Okina" _pensó la muchacha – eh! A dónde vas? – pregunto alarmada cuando se dio cuenta que Okina salía al encuentro de Aoshi.

- Su majestad – lo reverencio el anciano – me alegra mucho que este de vuelta con nosotros.

- Ehm! Muchas gracias…- Aoshi hacia un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar qué noble se escondía debajo de la máscara

- Conde Kashiwazaki, su majestad – le ayudo a terminar la frase.

- Oh! Si…si…conde Kashiwazaki, muchas gracias otra vez – hizo el intento de safarse del anciano pero…- déjeme presentarle a mi sobrino, el conde Kamatari.

-Okina sonreía burlón, mientras empujaba a Misao a la presencia del príncipe. Ella, con la cabeza gacha hizo un intento de venia, lamentablemente no recordó que desempeñaba el papel de un hombre, por lo que hizo la reverencia que ocupaban las mujeres en la corte. Okina tosió fuertemente para que Misao se diera cuenta de su error y rectificara su saludo rápidamente, llevando su mano derecha sobre el pecho y doblar la cintura hacia delante, que era lo que correspondía. Aoshi hizo una mueca de asco, los rumores respecto a las tendencias sexuales del conde era ciertas.

- Un placer su majestad – Misao fingió la voz ronca y mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo.

- Para mí también conde Kamatari. Con su permiso debo saludar a más personas.

- Oh! No se preocupe. Siga, por favor su majestad – lo reverencio nuevamente Okina.

Una vez que Aoshi desapareció rápidamente entre la gente, Okina volteo su mirada hacia la muchacha que aun seguía con la vista fija en la piedra gris del suelo.

- Qué fue eso?

- Lo siento… estoy muy nerviosa – se excusó.

- Ten mas cuidado, no lo eches a perder todo solo por tus nervios.

- Sí Okina. Iré a fuera a tomar un poco de aire. Eso me relajara.

- Está bien, pero no demores mucho. Aquí antes de las doce.

Misao se encamino bordeando la muralla, pues las parejas de baile ocupaban casi todo el salón. Al toparse con un paje agarró una copa de vino, siguió caminando por uno y otro pasillo, hasta hallar la puerta de un balcón. Este estaba vació y alejado de la muchedumbre y la música, por lo que se sintió más tranquila solo de respirar un poco de aire limpio.

La luna era pequeña por lo que la luz era tenue, aportaban artificialmente unas antorchas atrás de ella, sin embargo, el cordón de estrellas aportaban su poco de magia, todo suficiente para mostrarle la inmensidad del bosque. Se quitó la máscara, rascándose la cara, el material del que estaba hecha le provocaba picazón, aunque en realidad solo quería beberse de un sorbo su copa de vino.

- Ladrón de almas?- una voz la hizo trapicarse con el brebaje. Tosiendo y asustada se voltio por reflejo a ver quién la había descubierto. La copa cayó al suelo dándole mas dramatismo a la escena, ese hombre no podía estar ahí.

Megumi bailaba animadamente de la mano de Enishi. El peligris la pretendía desde hace algunos meses, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Ahora solo bailaba con él, por el simple hecho de bailar, de dejarse llevar por la música.

Tan absorta en la música estaba, que no se percato de cómo unos ojos miraban fijos sus movimientos. La música cesó de golpe, por lo que todas las parejas aplaudieron el buen desempeño de los músicos, la morocha se disculpo de su pareja, a quien dejo hablando con Saitoh y su esposa Tokio, y fue a buscar un vaso de ponche. Los ojos que la observaban la siguieron hasta la mesa.

- Veo que aun disfrutas de la música, Kitsune.

Megumi rodó sus ojos hasta el alto hombre que se había parado a su lado. Iba con una máscara, pero el solo apodo de "Kitsune" había delatado su identidad.

- Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a una fiesta…- los penetrantes ojos castaños del hombre la miraron con un extraño brillo por las ranuras de la máscara - y tú?

- No preguntes estupideces – y dejando el vaso de ponche sobre la mesa se dispuso a perderse entre los invitados. Pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió, como también se lo impidió la voz suplicante del hombre.

- Quiero conversar contigo.

- Yo no, Sanosuke – y zafándose del agarre escapó por una de las puertas del salón.

Corrió con todo lo que dieron sus piernas, pero el castaño le pisaba los talones. Luego de unos minutos de carrera, le dio alcance acorralándola con su cuerpo contra una pared de un pasillo solitario.

- Yo sí. Y tú tendrás que escucharme.

- Ya han pasado diez años, Sanosuke. No quiero seguir escuchando las mismas excusas. Yo ya te olvidé, déjame, por favor.

- Tan temperamental como siempre, Kitsune.

- Y tú mas inmaduro que hace diez años, Tori atama.

- Auch! Eso dolió – dijo el con un brillo de ironía en su ojos – pero por lo menos eso de que "te olvide" no es cierto. Un recuerdas como soy.

- Déjame en paz, no me toques – lo empujo la morocha proyectándolo con ambas manos hacia atrás – qué haces aquí en primer lugar? Misao está aquí también?

- Sí… hoy pensamos dar un gran espectáculo a la reina Kaoru.

- Están locos… y toda la guardia?… no han pensado en eso?

- Hehehehehehehehehehe… créeme que no estaría aquí hablando contigo, si no estuviera tranquilo por eso. Hiko y Cho ya se encargaron de todo.

- Tú sabes que puedo volver al salón y descubrir su plan ante la reina.

- Ve…hazlo…- le contesto Sanosuke en forma amenazante - pero sé que cuando te pares frente a la reina no se lo dirás. Porque tú tienes más lealtad hacia nosotros; si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien nos alertó del ataque del rey hace cinco años atrás, o me equivoco?

Megumi se mordió los labios para no escupirle en la cara, así que simplemente bajó la mirada.

- A todo esto… muchas gracias por la advertencia – siguió hablando Sanosuke – pero aun así, murieron Tsuna y Tae.

- En serio… - Megumi se vio realmente afectada por la noticia, tanto así que ladeo su cuerpo de tal forma que parecía que se fuera a desmayar. Sanosuke la sujeto por la cintura en un acto reflejo, pero ella rápidamente y a empujones lo separó de su cuerpo – te dije que no me tocaras!

- Esta bien – dijo el castaño retrocediendo unos pasos con las manos en alto – me iré y te dejaré tranquila.

Enfiló en dirección hacia el salón de bailes, pero la voz de Megumi lo detuvo.

- Sanosuke – lo llamó la morocha – cómo está Sayo… y…y tu hijo?

- Mi hijo esta grande y fuerte, ya tiene nueve años – dijo el castaño sin voltear – pero… Sayo murió en la misma noche que Tsuna y Tae – y rápidamente camino hasta desaparecer detrás de unas columnas. Megumi, inmóvil, permaneció con la vista fija por donde se había ido Sanosuke. Las últimas palabras del castaño retumbaban como un tambor en su cabeza.

- Tú eres la ladrón de almas – decia Aoshi saliendo de las sombras del balcón e indicando con un dedo en dirección a una asustada Misao.

- Usted me confunde señor, yo soy el conde Kamatari – mientras decia esto intentaba torpemente ponerse la máscara en su lugar y abandonar el balcón, pero el alto cuerpo del muchacho se interpuso en su plan de escape.

- No, tú eres el ladrón de almas…– para sorpresa del mismo Aoshi una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Con rapidez le quitó la máscara del rostro y la tenue luz de una antorcha apostada en la muralla reflejo el tenso rostro de Misao, confirmando sus suposiciones. - qué haces aquí?

Misao no respondió. En un movimiento rápido apresó el brazo del príncipe, llevándolo detrás de la espalda y con la otra mano libre lo apuñalo al cuello con un puñal que extrajo debajo de su traje.

- Tan agradable como siempre…- ironizó el príncipe - esto ya se vuelve una costumbre - con un codazo a las costillas de Misao, se soltó de la llave. La muchacha se inclino producto del dolor, pero las grandes manos de Aoshi le levantaron el rostro. Sus ojos se toparon, se desafiaron, pero los labios del ojiazul fueron más rápidos y sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Misao también.

Fue un beso violento en un principio, pero la calidez que profesaba el hombre hizo sucumbir la tensa pelea de los músculos de la mujer, por lo que el beso, con cada roce, se volvió más tierno, suave, delicado. La muchacha envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Aoshi, pero la altura la incomodo, así que sus manos bajaron hasta el fornido pecho del príncipe. Él por su parte, al sentir aquella delicada trayectoria del tacto de ella, estrecho más el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de la finísima cintura, apegando aún más sus cuerpos.

Aoshi se separó lentamente de los labios rojos e hinchados de Misao. Ella segundos después abrió los ojos, pero bajo la vista, su sonrojo era muy evidente. El príncipe estaba feliz, en sus brazos estaba la mujer de quien le confesara a su nana Megumi estar profundamente enamorado, pero un empujón violento los separo.

- Por qué hizo eso! – le reprocho a gritos la muchacha recogiendo del suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo a él, el puñal que antes empleara para amenazar su cuello.

- Porque estas aquí – respondió dando un paso al frente, pero la muchacha retrocedió cinco.

- Aléjese de mi!

- No te vayas! – suplico el príncipe – dime tu nombre, por favor.

- Confórmese con el nombre que me dio el pueblo.

- Quiero saber de ti.

- Usted no puede saber nada más de mi!… porque deberé matarlo!... y yo… - la voz de Misao tembló, al igual que el puñal en su mano – …y yo… no quiero eso.

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en Aoshi. Se atrevió a dar un paso, la muchacha permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, por lo que se atrevió a dar otro y otro, hasta llegar a centímetros de Misao. Con una mano tomo el puñal, que cedió con facilidad, y con la otra, alzó la barbilla de la mujer para encontrar sus labios y así besarla nuevamente. Misao dio un respingo hacia atrás, tomó su máscara y salió corriendo del balcón, Aoshi la siguió pero cuando llegó al salón, dos hombres lo tomaron por los brazos y lo obligaron a acuclillarse. Solo ahí se percató de por qué su amada Ladrón de Almas se encontraba esa noche en el castillo.

- El último espectador ha llegado – grito un hombre trayendo de vuelta a la tierra a un conmocionado Aoshi – ahora podemos robar en paz.

- Guardias! Guardias! – gritaba la reina Kaoru, con desesperación mientras dos hombres le quitaban todas su joyas.

- Pónganle una mordaza a esa reina histérica – vocifero nuevamente el hombre que antes hablara – Amarren a todos a las columnas. No quiero que nadie nos siga cuando nos vayamos de aquí.

- Dejen a mi madre en paz – grito Aoshi mientras forcejeaba con sus dos captores.

- Pónganle una mordaza también a él – grito esta vez Misao, que con su máscara puesta aparecía detrás del hombre que antes amenazara a la reina – no quiero que nadie mas grite en este salón. Hoy nosotros somos quienes damos las órdenes aquí.

- Ladrón de almas – se le acerco un tercer hombre, que por la altura era evidente que se trataba de Hiko – Los sacos están llenos. El castillo esta limpio.

Todos los nobles, que estaban amarrados a las columnas, comenzaron a murmurar al escuchar como ese hombre había llamado al más pequeño. Algunos se miraban confundidos y otros miraban al cielo rogando de que el "terrible demonio del ladrón de almas no se llevara su vidas también", tal como contaban las miles de leyendas que se habían forjado en torno a su figura.

- Muy bien – afirmó la muchacha con un gesto de su cabeza – aseguren las amarras y vayámonos de aquí – pero dirigiendo una mirada fría hacia Aoshi agregó – este lugar apesta. Como todos estos estúpidos que se hacen llamar nobles.

Toda la banda se esfumo en el aire, siguiendo los pasos de su líder. La reina a pesar de estar con la boca tapada, emitía leves sonidos, que Kenshin tratando de safarse de su amarre, supuso bien que eran gritos hacia su persona.

El pelirrojo comandante deslizo por debajo de su manga una pequeña hoja afilada con la que corto las cuerdas que lo sujetaban, rápidamente liberó a algunos hombres y así sucesivamente, a medida que avanzaba por el castillo en persecución de los ladrones, una gran dotación de guardias, algunos aún atontados por la manera tan especial del ladrón de almas de hacerlo dormir, se iba formando para la desesperación de los ladrones que desde el patio de arma veían como los estaban rodeando.

Comenzó un intercambio de flechas, la guardia disparaba desde los adarves y caminos de ronda que rodeaban el patio y los ladrones atrincherados entre los carruajes repelían y trataban de defenderse como podían. Hiko dio la orden de que soltaran a los caballos de los carruajes y que los montarán para poder escapar.

Sanosuke corrió hacia el cuartel de la guardia que aun permanecía vació, por lo que solo debieron cuidarle las espaldas mientras llegaba a ese lugar. Una vez allí bajo el puente levadizo, donde los caballos encontraron una salida para su estampida. Hiko se agacho en su montura para tomarlo en la carrera y así escapar juntos, pero una flecha dio de lleno en el brazo de Sanosuke tumbándolo al suelo. Hiko y Misao tuvieron la intención de devolverse por él, pero el castaño grito que escaparan que él estaría bien. Cosa que medito mejor cuando un grupo de guardias, entre ellos el comandante Himura, lo rodeo amenazándolo con flechas tensas en sus arcos y espadas.

* * *

**Notas de mi: **

**oh!oh! apresaron a mi Sanito (que mala soy XDDDD), qué hará aAoshi con este amor tan engañoso y qué hara misao con esa revolución de emociones (porque no puede negar q los besos le gustaron, leru leru leru ) **

**Bueno en tiempo record he escrito el capitulo cuatro de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, porquea mi sí. Sobre todo la escena de Misao y Aoshi, dedicada especialmente a mis onechan Akari y Alischan... y la escena de Megumi y Sano se la dedico a Chibi Chise, Aiko1504 y a Shysie. aunque pensandolo mejor le dedico todo elcapituloa todas las Kazuko Rk, que si mal no calculo ya somos 21 integrantes (wuooo! O.ò). Un beso a todas.**

**Se despidede todas menos de una. **

**Arcasdrea**


	5. Recuerdos, encuentros y el maldito honor

**CONSIDEREN ESTO ANTES DE LEER: Antes de comenzar con este capitulo debo advertir que las palabras en cursiva son flash back q no he mencionado como tal para no cortar la idea de la historia, así q cuando vean este _tipo de letra son los recuerdos de nuestros personajes._ Espero que hayan entendido este punto. Ahora si el capitulo. **

* * *

**LADRÓN DE ALMAS**

**Capítulo número cinco: Recuerdos, encuentros y el maldito honor**.

_- Buenos días hermosa! – su voz sonaba suave, grave, seductora. _

_- Mmhhh? – ella abría los ojos lentamente, mientras una sensación cálida se depositaba en su hombro desnudo. _

_- Estas tibia._

_- Sanosuke? _

_- A quién más esperabas? – rió seductoramente, pero ella lo sorprendió con un beso en los labios – eres una Kitsune dormilona – protestó él cuando se separaron. _

_- Y tú el Tori atama mas bribón de todos los que he visto._

_- Yo soy el único Tori atama aquí, señorita – reprochó él comenzando a besarle la espalda, pues ella se encontraba recostada boca abajo._

_- Sa…no?_

_- Mm?_

_- Qué flores… ah… quieres para la… ah… boda. _

_- Las que tú quieras – y siguió con su trabajo._

_- Tú eres el novio – dijo ella apartando su piel de la boca del castaño y enfrentándolo con la mirada – es tu boda también. Tú opinión también interesa_.

_- Ese es tu trabajo… las mujeres son mejores para esas cosas. _

_Ella con el ceño fruncido y chascando la lengua se levanto de la cama de amantes que compartiera con su novio, se tapó con una de las mantas y se dispuso hacia el baño de la cabaña. Pero un fuerte agarre en su muñeca la jaló hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas en la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos vio el rostro burlón del castaño, ella aparto la mirada emitiendo un ruido de molestia. _

_- No te enojes conmigo – susurro él apegando los labios a su oreja – pero yo soy tan simple y bruto, que tal vez coloque hidra venenosa como ornamentación en la capilla. Tú eres más delicada y culta, tú sabes mejor que flores combinaran con tu belleza ese día. _

_- Sabes muy bien que palabras utilizar para bajar mis defensas, eh?_

_-Por algo me amas._

_- Nunca me dejes, Sanosuke, nunca lo hagas. _

_- Lo prometo, Megumi. Te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amooooooooooo - y un grito se perdió en el olvido… _

Los grilletes en sus muñecas le dolían. Esa maldita molestia lo trajo a la realidad vía express desde el país de los sueños. "_Un hermoso sueño"_ suspiró. La celda era oscura, la poca luz que había, entraba por una ventanilla alta sobre su cabeza, por lo que su limitado poder de movimiento ejercido por los grilletes no le permitían ver el exterior. Quería saber dónde estaba, pues no recordaba cómo había llegado. Lo último que recuerda, antes de despertar en esa celda, fue el verse rodeado por muchos guardias de la reina, su brazo ensangrentado y un golpe en la nuca que lo llevo a ver todo negro.

Con dificultad se llevo la mano hasta los puntos en su cabeza, le habían partido el cráneo con el golpe supuso. De soslayo se miro el brazo, específicamente la venda manchada de un color ocre, tan característico de la sangre seca. Cuántos días llevaré aquí? se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras con la mirada recorría el lugar, era una pocilga, digna de un ladrón.

Tenia sed y hambre, el cuerpo le dolía, el alma también. - Cómo estará Yahiko?... sin duda Hiko lo cuida bien, mientras prepara con Misao y Okina una forma de sacarme de aquí - comenzó a hablarse así mismo para darse ánimos, el eco era su único amigo al parecer. La puerta de la celda cedió a un golpe seco. Detrás de la negra madera apareció la figura de una mujer.

- Megumi – murmuro él en tono de pregunta más que de afirmación.

- La reina me envió a curarte, es solo mi trabajo.

- Yo no pedí explicaciones – sonrió a medias, lo que hizo aparecer en el entrecejo esa arruga obvia en ella cuando se molestaba.

Ella se acercó lentamente al castaño, que vestía harapos de prisionero, sucios y gastados. En realidad era un harapo, pues solo era un pantaloncillo, tres dedos más arriba de sus tobillos. Megumi se compadeció hacia sus adentros, pues la palidez de Sanosuke y sus labios amoratados demostraba que estaba con hipotermia.

- Soldado! – grito la mujer. En la puerta apareció el guardia de los calabozos, con un manojo de llaves al cinto. – quítale los grilletes, debo curarlo.

-Mi señora, es muy peligroso. Él es un demonio del ladrón de almas.

-Haz lo que te digo, son órdenes de la reina.

A regañadientes, el hombre obedeció. Sanosuke pudo al fin descansar sus piernas, se sentó derrotado en la cama, todo ese tiempo (quién sabe cuánto) había estado de pie. Megumi hizo el ademán de que el guardia se retirara. Una vez ido el hombre, Megumi se sentó al lado de Sanosuke, comenzando con la curación del brazo y luego con el tajo en la cabeza.

-Tienes manos de monja – interrumpió el castaño el largo silencio – ¡podrías hablarme al menos! – sentenció molesto ante el mutismo de Megumi.

- Ya te dije que tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

- Pero eso es un progreso – rió Sanosuke por lo bajo – ahora háblame del clima.

- Estúpido – dijo ella dándole un coscorrón justo sobre la curación de la cabeza.

Sanosuke se inclino hacia adelante, tomándose la cabeza y mordiendo los labios para no gritar del dolor. Megumi se aguanto las ganas de socorrerlo, arrepentida de lo que había hecho, pero por orgullo no dijo el esperado "lo siento".

-Megumi – comenzó a decir bajito Sanosuke, sin levantar la mirada del suelo - sé que cometí un error pero…

-Ese es ya tema muerto para mí…

-Pero te debo una explicación al menos.

-No!. Yo ya te perdone.

-Nunca me lo habías dicho – dijo el castaño chocando su mirada con los ojos de la pelinegra.

-No nos vemos desde hace cinco años. Y en los cinco años anteriores yo solo huía de ti.

-Y yo de ti – volvió a mirar al suelo.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero Megumi ni Sanosuke se movieron de su lugar. Ella lo observo de reojo. Irradiaba un aire de madurez, pero la mirada de Sanosuke aun conservaba esa jovialidad y picardía viva. Diez años en un hombre puede provocar muchos estragos, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Sanosuke seguía siendo el mismo tan bien formado que cuando tenia 25 años, aunque tenia algunas canas en las patillas, pero le sentaban bien.

-qué es eso? – interrumpió el pensamiento el dedo índice del castaño que amenazante se dirigía hacia su rostro – es lápiz labial?

-Claro que lo es – dijo ella desviando la cara hacia el otro lado – algún problema con ello?

-No, ninguno. – y sonrojándose levemente agregó – se te ve bien.

-Gracias.- dijo ella haciendo una mueca irónica.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también.

-Ahhhhh – grito él furioso – sigues tan insoportable como hace diez años.

-Si tú, como no! – Megumi le sacó la lengua.

-Kitsune

-Tori atama

-Zorra

-Cabeza de pollo

-Bruja

-Bruto

-Idiota

-Imbécil

-Tonta

-Estúpido

-Te amo

-Yo también – Megumi abrió los ojos tan inmensos como dos platos, al decir esto. Había caído en el jueguito. Sanosuke la miraba triunfante y su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja. Tanta altanería le crispo los nervios y solo atino a golpearlo con lo que tuviera a mano, su maletín.

-Aunch! – se sobaba su nuevo chichón lastimeramente Sanosuke. Ahora era Megumi quien lo miraba triunfante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sanosuke, resignado, se extendió en la corta cama, por lo que sus piernas quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Megumi comenzó a recoger los frascos y vendajes para guardarlos en su maletín. El castaño fue ahora quien observo de reojo. Ella vestía elegantemente, tal vez era seda; aun conservaba su tan bien trazado cuerpo, y ni una arruga en su rostro, claro excepto cuando se enojaba. Su cabello iba recogido en un alto moño, aunque no se le veía mal, Sanosuke protesto:

-no me gusta como llevas el cabello. Me gusta mas suelto.

-Tu opinión me da lo mismo.

-Ya veo… estas casada?

-No.

-Novio?

-No.

-Pretendiente?... ese hombre de cabellos grises, él te miraba embobado cuando bailaban.

-El señor Enishi? Tonteras tuyas, solo somos buenos amigos.

-Así empezamos tú y yo.

-Y terminamos de la peor forma – dijo ella clavándolo con la mirada.

_-Megumi espera! – él corría a través de los árboles del bosque tan rápido como le dieran sus piernas, pero la liviandad de la muchacha y la congoja en el corazón parece que le daban más fuerzas para huir. Pero esas raíces sobresalientes le hicieron una zancadilla que la llevo pesadamente al suelo. Sin embargo, no se tomo la molestia de levantarse, sino que entrecruzo sus brazos escondiendo su cara en ellos. _

_-Megumi, estas bien?- preguntó alarmado el castaño cuando llego junto a ella. _

_-Déjame! - dio un mangazo hacia atrás, para evitar el contacto con el ser que, ahora, más odiaba. Sanosuke cayó sentado junto a Megumi, se quedó mudo viendo como ella lloraba envuelta por las hojas caídas de los árboles._

_-Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Megumi minutos después ya hastiada de llorar. _

_-No lo sé…- contesto él con la cabeza gacha. _

_-Cómo que no lo sabes… - grito ella desesperada – tú y yo nos íbamos a casar… yo…yo… creí que me amabas – y rompió a llorar otra vez. _

_Sanosuke se acerco a gatas y la abrazo, Megumi sin oposición se refugio en su pecho. La calidez de Sano le daba tranquilidad, pero al recordar que ella también había sentido esa calidez con un grito de rabia lo empujo lejos y nuevamente emprendió carrera. _

_Sanosuke que conocía palmo a palmo ese mar de árboles, la intercepto unos metros mas arriba, sujetándola de ambos brazos. Megumi le ofreció un poco de resistencia, pero él ejercía mas fuerza para no soltarla, hasta que en un descuido de Sanosuke, la pelinegra libero su mano derecha y con ella le mando tremenda bofetada. _

_- aléjate de mi, de mi vida! – comenzó a gritarle a lagrima viva - Sanosuke Sagara! Eres despreciable, dejas embarazada a Sayo cuando decías quererme a mí…_

_- pero…_

_- cállate… no quiero seguir escuchándote…Te odio, te odio! _

_Sanosuke vio como Megumi se perdía entre la espesura de los arbustos, su cuerpo estaba como de piedra por las palabras de la mujer. Al crepúsculo la fue a buscar a su cabaña, pero ella se había ido para siempre. _

Un ruido en la puerta de la celda los trajo de sus recuerdos tristes, del episodio que ambos hubieran preferido olvidar.

- nana Megumi? – una voz reconocible a Megumi la llamo desde la puerta.

- Aoshi!

- Qué hace aquí?

- Tu madre me envió a curar al prisionero.

- Ohhh! Ya veo…

Los tres se miraron con desconfianza por largo rato, pero ya que Sano es tan impaciente decidió preguntar:

- a qué se debe el honor de su visita majestad?

Aoshi miro a Megumi antes de contestar, sus ojos azules mostraban el brillo de un niño antes de confesar una travesura.

- nana Megumi podrías dejarnos a solas, por favor?

- Ella es de mi absoluta confianza, además aun debemos hablar algunas cosas – protesto Sanosuke sin apartar la mirada de la pelinegra.

- Pues…si es así – dijo el príncipe rascándose la cabeza con resignación – …quiero hablarle …

- … Del ladrón de almas – termino la frase el castaño.

- Sí – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- No lo haré – dijo Sanosuke cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho – no te llevaré ante ella.

- Cómo lo sabe?

- Es evidente, muchacho. Estás enamorado.

- Es ella, Aoshi? – salto Megumi haciendo conexión en su cabeza las confesiones de Aoshi con las palabras q ahora dijera a Sanosuke- estas enamorado de ella.

- Si, lo siento por no decírtelo. Creí q reaccionaria como todos.

- Ella sabe el secreto del ladrón de almas – dijo Sanosuke – y me conoce hace muchos años su majestad..

- Vaya – dijo Aoshi con grandes ojos mirando a una avergonzada Megumi – por qué no me lo dijiste nana Megumi?.

- Porque pensé q reaccionarias como todos – contesto avergonzada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Ella no tiene la culpa su majestad. Ella hizo un pacto de honor, donde prometió nunca confesar quién era el ladrón de almas y su ubicación.

- Entiendo – dijo el ojiazul con una mirada sincera q perturbo un poco al castaño.

- Veo que eres bueno – dijo Sanosuke, que no podía mediar lo q pensaba con lo q decia.

- Gracias señor – reverencio con la cabeza el príncipe – pero debo insistir en mi petición.

- Lo siento, pero yo también hice ese pacto de honor.

- No puede perder nada – dijo con ansiedad el muchacho.

- Mi vida, príncipe Aoshi. Mi honor a cambio de mi vida.

- Si él y yo te decimos quién es el ladrón o dónde hallarlo, deberemos suicidarnos – interrumpió Megumi - pues nuestro honor fue ensuciado.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gimió a regañadientes Aoshi, pero mirando intensamente a Sanosuke exclamo desesperado – Tu libertad a cambio de la información, por favor.

- Mi vida antes de revelar quién es el ladrón o dónde ubicarlo – contesto el castaño tan serio como una estatua de mármol.

- Mañana será ejecutado al amanecer, mi madre ya dio la orden – dijo Aoshi enfadado – prefiere eso, que dejar de ver la luz del día.

- Sí señor, mi lealtad y honor es primero.

- Sanosuke… - musitó Megumi, asombrada y alarmada por el comentario de la ejecución – qué sucederá con Yahiko?

- Él ya es lo suficientemente grande como para entenderlo – y Sanosuke se sentó pesadamente en la dura tabla que era la cama de su celda – yo lo crié bien, no temo a lo q le suceda, tengo buenos amigos q lo cuidaran – señalo recordando a Okina y Hiko.

- Tan solo tiene nueve años – dijo Megumi arrodillándose junto a él – es un niño todavía. El ladrón entenderá tu sacrificio, ella es benévola.

- No, no, no puedo hacerle eso. No confió en este sujeto – el castaño indico amenazadoramente al ojiazul - Si le dijiera como hallarla, quién me garantiza q no correrá donde su madre y que luego ésta arrasara con el pueblo. Si doy mi vida, por lo menos los mantendré a salvo de ellos, llevándome el secreto a la tumba.

- Por esta vez debes ser egoísta, Sanosuke, solo por esta vez.

- Es demasiado lo que me pides Megumi.

- Nunca te exigí nada – dijo ella con los ojos envueltos por llamas – solo piensa en tu hijo, por esta vez. Él ladrón te pediría lo mismo, créeme.

- No insistas, Megumi, no lo haré – y dirigiendo su mirada al príncipe agrego – lo siento señor, pero mi vida vale menos que el secreto.

- Gracias – reverencio profundamente Aoshi – es usted muy noble.

- ¡yo te diré dónde está el ladrón de almas! – grito Megumi para sorpresa de ambos hombres – a cambio deseo la libertad de este hombre, su majestad.

- Qué haces estupida?... faltaras a tu honor…- gruño Sanosuke alterado por las palabras de la pelinegra – no la escuche señor, ella esta loca.

- Si tú no piensas en Yahiko, yo lo haré. Su madre murió de forma cruel, si su padre muere ejecutado no crees q será muy duro para el muchacho. ¡Por Dios, Sanosuke, solo tiene nueve años! – los ojos de la pelinegra eran exageradamente grandes y la arruga tan característica de su enfado se hacia notoria cada vez mas.

- Cállate grandísima loca, ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas… Yahiko es muy fuerte…

- Escúchame bien… - interrumpió Megumi acercando para sorpresa del castaño la boca a su oreja - … Tsuna y Sayo no te perdonarían si abandonaras a Yahiko por una estúpida promesa de honor… – y alejándose de él, pero sin dejarlo de mirar intensamente agrego –… y tú sabes que tengo razón.

Sanosuke escondió la vista bajo el flequillo. Aoshi miraba sorprendido la escena y se preguntaba qué tipo de relación habrán tenido esos dos para tratarse de ese modo. Tan directa y sin tapujos. Tan cercana.

- acepta señor darme la libertad de este hombre a cambio de la información q desea?

- Claro q si nana Megumi. Te doy mi palabra.

- Y me asegura q no se lo informara a nadie mas?

- Mi vida antes de revelar quién es el ladrón o dónde ubicarlo – respondió él con mirada decidida.

- Morirás de lo contrario?

- Yo mismo me quitaré la vida de ser necesario. Señor – dijo Aoshi casi en un susurro dirigiendo su mirada hacia la silueta de Sanosuke – tengo un plan para sacarlo de aquí, pero necesito su venia.

- Mi libertad es de ella ahora – dijo este haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección hacia la pelinegra – pero… si llegas a faltar a tu palabra, yo seré quien te mate.

- Es un pacto señor – contesto el príncipe extendiendo la mano hacia el castaño quien la estrecho con fuerza para darle a entender que cumpliría con su amenaza. Aoshi trago saliva al entender en el lío que se metía.

- Bien Aoshi – interrumpió Megumi – cuál es tu plan?

- GUARDIA, GUARDIA! – gritos desenfadados se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la celda del secuaz del ladrón de almas, por lo que el adormilado guardia boto su silla al levantarse tan rápido como le diera su rechoncho cuerpo. Presuroso abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa quien gritaba de esa manera era el mismísimo príncipe Aoshi vestido en los harapos del prisionero. A todo esto, de él no había ni rastro.

- Guardia, busque al comandante Himura, el prisionero se a llevado a lady Megumi. debemos ir por ellos de inmediato.

Pero…pero…

- Nada de peros, guardia, hace cuánto salieron lady Megumi y el hombre q se hacia pasar por mi?

- Media…media hora, señor – decia el guardia aun choqueado por la situación.

- ¡Vamos que espera…corra a avisar y dar la alarma! Yo iré a cambiarme estos harapos… dígale a Himura que escaparan hacia el norte, escuche decir eso al hombre antes de golpearme en la cabeza – y lastimeramente Aoshi se llevo la mano hacia la nuca, mostrando después en su palma una mancha de sangre. Realmente Sanosuke le había dado un golpe, solo por hacer verídica la excusa.

Tal cual lo ordeno el príncipe, el soldado corrió a dar la voz de alarma. Las fuerzas de Himura se desplegaron y siguieron la orientación cardinal que les dijera Aoshi. Obviamente no los llevo a nada, por lo que la reprimenda de la reina hacia el comandante Himura fue inmensa, memorable en la Historia, al volver éste con las manos vacía después de registrar cada rincón del territorio del norte.

Pero por otro lado, apenas hubo partido los caballos de Himura tras el fugitivo, Aoshi emprendió galope hacia el sur, hallándose en lo alto de una colina junto a otros dos jinetes.

- Bien ya estamos a salvo – dijo Aoshi acercándose a los jinetes – nana Megumi debe cumplir con su parte.

- Bien síguenos – dijo Sanosuke tomando la delantera.

- Pero yo pensé q usted no me conduciría hacia…

- Lo hago por Megumi, no por ti muchacho… ella se arriesga mas que yo dando a conocer el secreto del ladrón de almas. Por lo menos tengo esperanza de que se apiade de mí, si se llega a enterar que yo fui quién soltó la información.

- Gracias, Sanosuke – dijo Megumi mirando la crin de su percheron.

Así emprendieron su viaje, Sanosuke unos metros delante de Aoshi y Megumi. Ella observaba como el castaño se aguantaba el dolor de su brazo, por lo que decidieron ir a trote suave, para que al llegar a la aldea curar la herida y cambiar esa venda, otra vez manchada de sangre. La herida se había abierto.

- Cómo se conocen con este hombre nana Megumi? – pregunto Aoshi lo suficiente bajo para no ser escuchado por el castaño.

- Él era mi novio. Nos íbamos a casar.

- Íbamos? Qué sucedió?

- Algo que prefiero olvidar – la pelinegra espoleo a su caballo para que apresurara el tranco y así alejarse de Aoshi unos metros. Pero aun así no lo olvido, las preguntas de Aoshi le produjeron un bombardeo de recuerdos, vivos muy a su pesar.

_La puerta de la cabaña fue golpeada con fuerza. Era muy temprano para ser visitados por Tsuna, quien siempre era el primero en aparecer. Sanosuke fue quien abrió la puerta, Megumi aun estaba en el baño. Al salir de allí se encontró con Okina, Sayo y Shogo; el hermano de la muchacha. _

_- Buenos días – saludo Megumi con amabilidad, pero se dio cuenta q Sayo ocultaba su mirada. _

_- Buenos dias - contestaron los tres recién llegados. _

_- Querida Megumi, nos podrías dejar a solas con Sanosuke - agrego Okina con semblante duro. _

_- Tengo plena confianza en ella, así q puedes hablar Okina – señalo Sanosuke amablemente – yo no le oculto nada a Megumi. _

_Los tres invitados se miraron entre si, pero Sayo nuevamente esquivo la mirada de Megumi. Okina tosió un poco y tomo una bocanada de aire para proseguir hablando. _

_- Sanosuke hemos venido a hablarte de lago muy serio…pues veras, esta mañana Sayo y Shogo han venido hasta mi cabaña para hablarme, ya que yo soy tu padrino y de alguna manera debo asumir tus responsabilidades…_

_- Puedes ir al grano Okina, por favor…- apuro el paso Sanosuke que no le gustaban las largas introducciones._

_- Fuuuuuuu – Okina soltó un gran suspiro pensando que directo a la vena no duele – Sayo esta embarazada de ti, tiene mas de dos semanas, Sanosuke. _

_Lo que siguió a continuación no lo recuerda bien Megumi, pues el tiempo se detuvo para ella. Sanosuke se levanto echo un energúmeno, Shogo le respondió con igual violencia, Sayo rompió a llorar y Okina trató de apaciguar los ánimos. _

_Durante la disputa fue que Megumi, despertando del shock, huyo de la cabaña…pues ya no deseaba verlo. Ya no deseaba ver a Sanosuke Sagara. _

- Llegamos – la voz de Sanosuke la abstrajo de sus recuerdos.

Ante ellos se desplegaba inmenso el bosque de Same. Los tres descendieron de sus caballos continuando su peregrinación a pie, tirando de las riendas. Atravesaron el bosque siguiendo en silencio a Sanosuke.

Aoshi se dio el tiempo de analizar más a ese hombre, un hombre de no mas de cuarenta años, atlético y de gesto noble. Para nada parecía un bárbaro como decia su madre, es más, tenía más elegancia y gentileza en la mirada que muchos de los nobles de la corte.

Le extrañaba el carácter infantil que adquiría con Megumi, era como si fueran dos niños malcriados peleando por un juguete, y que en solo segundos mostrara una sabiduría y madurez propia de la edad que tenía o representaba.

Sanosuke, por otro lado, improvisaba la excusa perfecta para Misao. Él hace algunas semanas insistía en que debía matar al príncipe por saber su secreto y ahora lo llevaba al pueblo a sabiendas del riesgo. _"estúpido, estúpido, estúpido"_ se repetía así mismo por autoconvencimiento.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, no repitas tantas veces – le dijo Megumi adelantando el paso a su lado.

- ehhhh?

- Hablabas en voz alta, grandisimo idiota – decia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Bruja – siseo Sano solo para que ella lo escuchara, y muy bien lo escucho porque la respuesta fue un golpe en su cabeza castaña. entrando en un juego verbal de descalificación que se hizo eterno para el tercer viajero, hasta que el humo de una chimenea le dio la salvación.

- Señor Sagara, creo q ya llegamos – señalo Aoshi hacia una multitud de techumbres que se divisaban desde loma en la q estaban parados.

- Sí muchacho, bienvenido a mi casa – respondió en un grave suspiro el castaño.

En el pueblo, afuera de la cabaña de Misao, Yahiko miraba hacia los bosques. Su cara era pálida y aun sus mejillas mostraban los rastros de las lágrimas. No había dormido en toda la noche y aunque Misao san le prometió que irían por él, no estaba tranquilo. Se sentía solo sin su Otosan y más aun pensando en lo perversa que podía llegar a ser la reina Kaoru con su él.

- Esta lista la cena Yahiko, entra a comer – le dijo Misao.

- No tengo hambre Makimashi san – respondió el niño sin voltear a verle.

- Vamos chiquillo, debes alimentarte… Sanosuke se pondría furioso.

- Pero él no está aquí …

Misao se sentó al lado de Yahiko y lo abrazo. Así estuvieron por un buen tiempo hasta que una algarabía cerca del pozo les llamo la atención.

- Qué es todo ese alboroto? - Misao se puso inmediatamente de pie y su mano la llevo a la frente, como una visera, para ver mejor.

- ¡OTOSAN, – Yahiko corrió hacia el centro del pueblo al divisar a lo lejos una cabellera castaña desenfadada… - OTOSAN, OTOSAN!

Un hombre salio de entre la multitud q lo rodeaba y con igual alegría corrió hacia el pequeño. Cuando se encontraron se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años.

- Sagara san, estas bien! – grito Misao al ver quién era el que provocaba tal alboroto y cuando Sanosuke se hubo despegado de su hijo se abrazaron con igual ímpetu – QUÉ HACE ÉL ACÁ! – grito repentinamente Misao separándose varios centímetros de su castaño amigo al divisar detrás de él a un hombre de pelo negro acompañado de una mujer de igual color de cabellera – ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ ÉL ACÁ, SANOSUKE?... ¿CÓMO HAZ PODIDO TRAERLO CONTIGO? – Misao estaba furiosa, pero aun así Sanosuke no se acobardó y depositó su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

- Él me ayudo a llegar aquí – trato de decir, pero un grito desde un costado de la muchedumbre que los rodeaba atrajo su atención

- MUERE MALDITO BASTARDO - era Hiko, quien alzaba una espada para atacar al príncipe.

- ALTOOOOOOOO – Sanosuke interpuso todo su cuerpo en la trayectoria del ataque, por lo que el filo de la espada solo se detuvo a milímetros de su rostro, para la cólera de Seijuro.

- Qué haces cabeza de pollo? – masculló furioso Seijuro.

- Qué acaso no lo oíste Hiko, él ayudo a Sanosuke a llegar hasta aquí – respondió Megumi, haciendo a un lado la hoja amenazante sobre el rostro del castaño.

- Cómo pudiste traerlo acá? - preguntó esta vez Misao – haz faltado a tu promesa.

- Sé lo que he hecho – reconoció Sanosuke sin titubear – pero debes reconocer que él ha corrido mas riesgos al ayudarme y venir aquí. Solo desea conversar contigo, debes escucharlo.

- Has perdido el tiempo, yo no debo conversar nada con usted – respondió Misao dando la espalda y encaminándose hacia su cabaña.

- Deberías escucharlo Misao – requirió una tercera voz - no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

- Tu también Okina? – pregunto incrédula al ver como el anciano se colocaba de lado de los recién llegados.

- No te cierres pequeña, él ayudo a Sanosuke a escapar y lo trajó de vuelta con nosotros… por lo menos escúchalo.

- Por qué debería Okina, él es el enemigo…- insistió Hiko, siendo seguido por los reclamos de algunos aldeanos - además Sanosuke nos ha traicionado trayéndolo hasta aquí, ahora deberíamos preocuparnos de cómo el cabeza de pollo pagara.

- Cállate bendito bárbaro – grito Megumi para sorpresa de todos – si Aoshi esta aquí es mi culpa. Yo lo traje hasta aquí a cambio de dejar en libertad a Sanosuke… o preferías verlo ejecutado al amanecer, Seijuro?

- Qué cosa? – intervino Misao.

- Lo que oyes, la reina había dictaminado ejecutarlo al amanecer, por eso hice lo que hice.

- Eso cambia las cosas, no lo crees Hiko? – hablo Okina con risa triunfadora. Seijuro solo bramo y guardo su espada.

- Qué harás Misao? – todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la muchacha, atentos y a la espera de la dichosa respuesta.

**Fin del capitulo número cinco de Ladrón de almas

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

**He vuelto y para quedarme, así q no se desharán de mi por un buen tiempo, hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoohohohohoh (me encanta esta risa estilo Megumi) hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho.**

**Ahora bien, ya me puse al día con lo q debía leer y estoy tratando con lo q debo escribir…por eso subo este capi de ladrón (q es el q mas me gusta de todo los q he escrito) pues lo deje a medias antes de desaparecer de la faz de Internet. Ahora en el final también lo dejo a medias, pero por sanidad mental de quien lo lee, pues seria muy largo, realmente una desconsideración con sus pobre ojos. Así también dejo el suspenso de qué decidirá Misao y qué fue lo q paso hace diez años entre Sanosuke y Megumi (aunque con lo flash back ya ayude bastante, pero solo en una parte de la información).**

**Espero que no se tomen a mal esta repentina cortada y sepan ser pacientes (sobre todo a dos les va este mensajito ¬¬), pero espero actualizar rápido porque estoy con ansiedad de dejar resuelto este embrollo…**

**Deseo dar las gracias a quienes dejaron review (y como cosa extraordinaria responder):**

**Gabyhyatt: como ves no mate a sano, aunq estuve a punto de hacerlo. Por suerte nuestro buen Aoshi, pudo ayudarlo. Muchas gracias por leer. Arigato.**

**Shysie: hola amiga, gracias por las felicitaciones y no hay de q por la escena, de algún modo también me la hice para mí. hehehehhehehehe. Besos y hasta la próxima (ya sea aquí o en MSN)**

**Aiko1504: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Querida discípula que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo…me esmere mucho con la escena de Megumi y Sanosuke, pues como dije era para ti y Shysie (viva el fan club de Sanosuke!). Viva "Pueblo chico, infierno grande", el mejor fic a dos manos de nuestro cabeza de pollo. Besos y nos vemos en MSN. Gracias por el apoyo y la insistencia de que acabara con este capitulo. (impaciente ¬¬)**

**Akari-aoi: mí querida neechan, gracias por tus felicitaciones y por el apoyo por los 270 NIÑOS y no 30 como pusiste en el review. Hehehhehehehehehehehehehehehe Eran solo un poquito más. Muchas gracias por las porras y los ánimos. Un besote y nos vemos en msn. Kazuko RK a mucha honra.**

**Kaoruluz: muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y tu apoyo. Es un honor que alguien como tú se fije en este fic y más encima lo encuentre bueno. Se agradece de corazón. Una vez mas….ARIGATOOOOO. Un beso, y como con todas, nos vemos en MSN.**

**Alis chan: pues espero que este capi haya resuelto algunas de las dudas de por qué Sano y Megu están separados si se conocen hace diez años. En el otro capi aclarare todo definitivamente, lo prometo. Un besote amigui y gracias por darme porras en este capi.**

**Bueno mi gente bella, me despido con un besote bien grande y esperando mas review, ojala unos diez (no es pedir mucho, verdad?), pues su opinión me interesa mucho.**

**Se despide "de todas menos de una" (© COPYRIGHT)**

**ARCASDREA**


	6. Hace diez años atrás

DECLAIMER: los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, lametablemente, lo confieso

**LADRON DE ALMAS **

**Capitulo número seis: "Hace diez años atrás"**

**

* * *

-**Usted es Takani-san no es verdad? – preguntaba un niño de piel morena y ojos tan negros como su cabello. 

-Así es, Yahiko, mucho gusto – y extendió su mano para ser estrechada por el niño que sonreía ampliamente.

-Como sabe mi nombre?

-Pues te conozco de antes q nacieras – explico ella.

-Es decir que fue amiga de mi madre…

-Claro que si – le afirmo con la cabeza, pero en sus ojos apareció un brillo de tristeza.

Megumi lo invito a sentarse a su lado. Conversaron y rieron por casi media hora hasta q una voz conocida por ambos capto su atención.

-veo que ya se hicieron amigos – dijo Sanosuke tomando a su hijo para sentarlo en su regazo, mientras él se ubicaba al lado de Megumi.

-Yahiko es un hombre muy agradable.

-Cualquier hombre es agradable con una mujer tan hermosa como usted – contesto el niño cerrando los ojos de manera muy elegante haciendo sonreír a los dos adultos.

-A quién le habrá aprendido eso? – dijo la morocha mirando de reojo a Sanosuke quien puso cara de "yo no fui"- ¿cómo te fue con Misao-chan?

-No tan mal, le explique todo y entendió, ahora habla con el príncipe en su cabaña.

-Accedió después de todo…

-Okina intercedió por el muchacho… no sé q le habrá visto el viejo pero Misao confía en el, sus corazonadas son muy acertadas.

-Me alegro – sonrió la morocha, luego realizó una pregunta a Yahiko para seguir con su conversación. El hijo de Sanosuke le causaba intriga.

ooooooooooAoRoCoAoSoDoRoEoAooooooooooooo

- cerveza?

- Por favor

- Kaede, trae un jarro para este hombre.

- Si mi niña – la mujer desapareció por una puerta interior para al poco rato aparecer con una bandeja y dos jarras de madera con espumeante cerveza.

Los primeros sorbos fueron en silencio, ambos se desafiaban con la mirada. Ella intrigada por saber q deseaba hablar y el fascinado con tenerla tan cerca.

- qué es lo que quería hablar conmigo?

- Pues lo principal, ya lo logre – sonrió Aoshi creando una cara de duda en Misao – ya sé tu nombre, ese era mi primer objetivo… ahora quiero saber mas de ti.

- ESTA IDIOTA O QUÉ?...TIENE EL DESCARO DE VENIR HASTA AQUÍ SABIENDO Q SE PONE EN PELIGRO USTED Y A TODA LA ALDEA, SOLO PARA SABER DATOS DE MI… USTED ESTA LOCO, NUNCA VI UN IMBECIOL MAS GRANDE QUE USTED…

- También eres temperamental, pero eso ya lo sabia – y tomo un sorbo de su cerveza tan tranquilo q eso impaciento aun mas a la chica. Ese hombre le sacaba de su casillas, solo quería q hablase rápido para deshacerse de él.

- Bueno ya vino, supo mi nombre y ahora se va…ojala no vuelva nunca – dijo Misao encaminándose hacia la puerta de la cabaña q indicara la salida.

- El emperador de Kyoto se aproxima a nuestras fronteras dispuesto a incluir a Meiji dentro de su territorio – comenzó a relatar Aoshi sin moverse un milímetro de su asiento, la voz apaciguada del hombre atrajó la atención de la muchacha que volteo para prestarle atención - el ejercito de mi madre no da abasto para repeler el ataque, por eso he venido a solicitarte ayuda, sé que cuentas con el apoyo de varias aldeas aledañas q han dado la espalda al gobierno de mi madre…solo te pido que puedas conseguir una junta con los jefes de esas aldeas…necesito de tu ayuda.

oooooooooooooAoRoCoAoSoDoRoEoAoooooooooooooooooooo

-Otosan, Takani san se quedara esta noche con nosotros? Di que sí – exigió repentinamente Yahiko con ilusión en el tono de voz, tomando por total sorpresa a los dos adultos.

Sanosuke y Megumi se miraron descubriendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas, por lo que rápidamente apartaron la vista. La petición del pequeño era inocente, pero para ellos implicaba todo el pasado del que Yahiko era totalmente ajeno.

-qué dices Otosan, se puede quedar? – insistía Yahiko buscando la mirada de su padre.

-mira Yahiko, yo debo volver con su majestad – dijo Megumi mirando al pequeño – así q no podré quedarme.

-Buuuuu – hizo un puchero el pequeño, pero de repente en su rostro apareció una sonrisa amplia – entonces me prometes que vendrás a visitarme seguido?

-Yahiko, no molestes a Megumi – le reprochó Sanosuke – ella no puede venir a verte cada vez q tú quieras, es una mujer muy ocupada – trató de justificar.

-Pero es que me cayo bien – Yahiko jugaba con sus pulgares manteniendo su vista fija en ellos – además de que es muy bonita.

Megumi comenzó a reír por el comentario del pequeño. Era tan tierno e inocente que no se resistió a darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo aparecer una sonrisa amplia en el pequeño. Sanosuke rió por el sonrojo y la extrema felicidad de su hijo, que un poco perturbado y avergonzado por el beso de Megumi escondió su cara en el cuello de su Otosan.

-Esta bien – dijo alegre Megumi atrayendo la atención de Yahiko que asomo sus ojitos negros de su escondite – vendré a verte.

-Lo prometes – preguntó el niño asomando ahora también su nariz.

-Claro que sí, palabra de honor – le guiñó el ojo.

-Bien señor – dijo Sanosuke bajando a Yahiko de sus piernas – es hora de que te vayas a bañar. Nadeshko te esta esperando en la cabaña.

_-Nadeshko?_ Pensó Megumi y por un momento sintió celos, pero agitó su cabeza al ver q Yahiko se paraba frente a ella

-Hasta luego Takani-san –dijo Yahiko con una reverencia – espero verla pronto.

-Hasta luego Yahiko.

Sanosuke y Megumi vieron como Yahiko corrió en dirección al pueblo. Para luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta de una gran cabaña, el hogar de los Sagara.

-Mi hijo consiguió en cinco minutos lo que yo no logre en diez años – comentó Sanosuke captando la atención de la morocha que lo observo con cara de duda – me refiero a lograr que tú prometieras retornar a la aldea – explicó inmediatamente.

-Es un niño encantador… igual que su madre – dijo ella ladeando la cabeza con indiferencia, pero en realidad quería ocultar su sonrojo.

-Auch… eso dolió – dijo el castaño poniendo cara de dolor – pero es verdad, lo reconozco, tiene el encanto de Sayo, pero es tan apuesto como su padre, no lo crees?

-Quién es Nadeshko? – respondió Megumi para evitar contestar esa pregunta.

-La niñera de Yahiko, nos acompaña desde que Sayo murió, es una buena mujer.

-Mmmm

-Eso es tono de celos, Megumi? – pregunto con picardía en la mirada y dándole de pequeños codazos en el costado.

-Claro que no, no seas idiota.- se cruzó de brazos y se giró dándole la espalda en actitud de ofendida.

-Es una ancianita de 60 años, así que no debes sentir celos Kitsune.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO SIENTO CELOS.

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes conmigo Kitsune – se excusó Sanosuke sudando frío, mientras interponía sus manos como escudo de la avasallante mirada asesina de Megumi.

El silencio se hizo incomodo para ambos después de varios minutos de permanecer callados. Ellos estaban sentados en una rustica banca ubicada bajo un gran roble del bosque colindante a la aldea. Era atardecer, por lo que los tonos rojizos hacían mas bello el paisaje, también el cálido viento era el preludio de una agradable noche.

Hoy no habrá luna, se podrán ver mas estrellas - murmuro con alegría Megumi para si misma, pero Sanosuke la pudo escuchar, por lo que éste sonrió al recordar como a Megumi le gustaba observar las estrellas. Era capaz de estar toda la noche despierta con tal de ver los cambios en las posiciones de las estrellas mientras viajaban en la bóveda celeste.

-Hace tiempo que no las observo – comentó él.

-Por qué no? – preguntó ella con cara de circunstancia, pero sin apartar la vista en el paisaje.

-Porque son melancólicas, tristes. Porque ya no me producen las mismas sensaciones. Puede sonar absurdo pero…siento que están ahí para mortificarme por mi error.

Megumi giró su cabeza automáticamente al escuchar esas palabras, pero se halló con el rostro serio de Sanosuke.

-Qué fue lo que sucedió ese día Sanosuke? – preguntó buscando algún indicio en esos ojos marrones, quería la verdad, después de diez años sentía la seguridad de querer escuchar y de ser capaz de soportarlo.

-En seri…

-SÍ – casi gritó, pero arrepentida se llevó la mano a la boca, aunque después, y sonrojada de la vergüenza, asintió con la cabeza.

Sanosuke se levantó de su asiento, se pasaba la mano por la nuca en actitud complicada. No sabia por donde empezar, camino unos pasos de izquierda a derecha. Se sentía ser observado atentamente por los ojos de Megumi, eso no le ayudaba mucho para ordenar sus ideas y elegir las palabras apropiadas para lo que narraría.

Finalmente, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y sin voltear a ver a Megumi comenzó a narrar:

_- Por que te tienes q ir? _

_- Porque me solicitaron en la aldea vecina…debo ir…_

_-Pero te extrañare, además hoy es la fiesta de la primavera…te la perderás…_

_- Sanosuke entiende…- ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos para que la mirara fijo a los ojos – es un favor que debo pagar. Kaede ME y NOS ha ayudado mucho otras veces, es justo que yo la ayude ahora. _

_- Por qué tiene que tener su bebe ahora, no puede aguantarse unos días mas. _

_- no seas bruto Sagara – chillo Megumi con actitud cansada – eso no se puede posponer simplemente por q tu lo quieras. _

_- Es que quiero que te quedes conmigo, no quiero que te separes de mi – dijo él abrazándola por la cintura y apegándola a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarle el cuello. _

_- Ese truco no Sanosuke – apego su mano a la frente del castaño y lo alejo de ella – ya estoy inmune a ese ataque. _

_- mala mujer – dijo él tomando la misma prenda de ropa que Megumi se disponía a meter en la bolsa que preparara para su viaje. Por lo que comenzaron un juego de tira y afloja con aquel vestido – dame eso Sanosuke – decia Megumi comenzando a enfadarse por la actitud infantil de su novio. Él solo le sacó la lengua, haciendo que perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba, por lo que repentinamente soltó la prenda haciendo que Sanosuke cayera de espalda sobre la alfombra. _

– _Idiota – fue todo lo que salio de labios de la mujer. _

_- bruja – se lamentaba sobándose la espalda._

_- Ya he tenido mucha paciencia contigo, pero me CANSAS – grito Megumi cerrando con violencia la bolsa al tirar de los cordones con fuerza – DEBO IR CON KAEDE POR QUE EN ESTOS DIAS TENDRA A SU BEBE. ya veras que pronto estaré de vuelta, NO TIENES QUE ACTUAR COMO UN NIÑO Aahhh– finalizó de señalar con un suspiro y tomándose la frente. _

_Sanosuke no dijo nada, la observo por un rato y luego, abruptamente, se puso de pie. _

_- a dónde vas? – dijo Megumi al ver que Sanosuke abría la puerta de salida. _

_- Iré a ayudar a Tsuna con el festival – y sin mas cerró la puerta tras de si. _

- recuerdo esa discusión, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con lo demás?

- No me interrumpas por favor, primero escucha y luego juzga – dijo Sanosuke mirándola de reojo.

- Está bien, continúa.

_- No deberías estar con Megumi? _

_-Está arreglando sus cosas, además me comprometí a ayudarte con esto – respondió cortante Sanosuke mientras cortaba leña para la fogata de la noche. El espectáculo central del festival de primavera. _

_-Se han peleado, no es así?- preguntó Tsuna, quien conocía a Sano tanto como saber que le sucedía solo con ver sus ojos. _

_-Es una pelea sin importancia, Tsuna. _

_-Lo mismo dijeron la otra vez y estuvieron tres días sin hablarse. _

_-NO MOLESTES!_

_-Está bien me callo – decia Tsuna levantando las manos en señal de paz – oh! Misao! – llamó a su hija que jugaba con una muñeca cerca del pozo de la aldea. _

_-Qué deseas otosan? – dijo alegremente la niña mientras corría a brazos de sus padre. _

_-Ve donde Okasan y dile que nos traiga a Sano y a mi unas limonadas. Tenemos mucha sed. Por favor, Misao-chan. _

_-Hai – y la pequeña niña corrió hasta la cabaña. _

_Una silueta estaba oculta tras un árbol cerca de la ubicación de los dos hombres, que como tan rápido éstos terminaron de conversar desapareció con el mismo misterio con que había escuchado todo. _

_Megumi partió finalmente al pueblo vecino, Sanosuke la fue a despedir, pero Tsuna, Tae y todos los demás notaron que ellos no estaban bien, pues ni un beso en la mejilla se dieron al decir adiós. _

_Las celebraciones de la fiesta d la primavera comenzaron temprano. Comida, bebidas, risas, música, juegos, bailes había por montones. La aldea celebraba la llegada de la primavera, su mejor época para la siembra. Ellos no creían en ningún Dios más que en la madre naturaleza por ello celebraban esa estación de calidez y buena producción por todo lo alto. _

_-Sagara-kun, desea bailar conmigo?- se acerco una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos chispeantes de no mas de 17 años a la mesa que ocuparan Sanosuke, Tsuna, Tae, Misao y Okina. _

_-No gracias, Sayo-chan – se rehusó Sano – ve a bailar con Kobe, ese muchacho te ha mirado durante toda la celebración. _

_Okina le sonrió a Tsuna, famosa era la devoción de Sayo hacia Sanosuke. El castaño solo lo veía como un amor de adolescente, un amor platónico., pues él era 8 años mayor que ella, la veía solo como una niña que aun no dejaba las trenzas. _

_-oh, vamos Sagara-kun- insistió la muchacha tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia la pista de baile a un costado de la gran pila de leña pronta a ser fogata- solo este baile, por favor!_

_-Está bien – suspiró el castaño viéndose en medio de toda la muchedumbre q giraba y saltaba al compás de la música. Con desgano tomó la mano de la emocionada niña e imito a los demás bailarines. Sonreía algunas veces de manera boba cuando pasaba por delante de Shogo, el hermano de ésta, que no los miraba de muy buena manera, pues sabia el amor de Sayo hacia el castaño. También ponía cara de auxilio cuando su mirada suplicante se posaba en la cara divertida de Tsuna. _

_Hiko fue quien lo salvó, pues le solicito "ayuda" con los toneles de vino, por lo que se alejo mas q rápido de la pista de baile. Odiaba bailar. _

_Eran mas de las doce de la noche cuando la fogata se encendió para el jubilo del pueblo pues eso indicaba para ellos el inicio de la primavera, en este punto la fiesta era desbordante en alegría. _

_También alegre y euforico estaba Sanosuke, quien al irse con Hiko no calculo lo exigente q seria su nuevo compañero en cuanto a tomar vino. La capacidad etílica de Seijuro era de temer, tal vez el único q podría hacerle la competencia era Sano pero esta noche Dios quiso otra cosa. Una dura lección en el futuro, un error que debería ser pagado con la perdida de los mas importante, el amor. _

_Sano llego a tientas hasta la cascada, donde arrojo la ultima botella de vino al agua antes de caer sentado en el pasto, maldiciendo hasta a su propia vida por acabársele la bebida. Luego de algunos insultos, se recostó de golpe en la helada hierba dejando que su respiración se relajara al escuchar el agua caer. Miraba las estrellas fijamente cuando se dio cuenta q lagrimas brotaban de su ojos, extrañaba a Megumi, por lo que comenzó a reprocharse la pelea tan estúpida de la mañana. _

_Pasaron varios minutos de alegato con su conciencia para finalmente acordar con ella esperar a Megumi con una sorpresa para la reconciliación, en eso estaba, planeando la mejor forma de sorprender a su amor cuando escucho detrás de si. _

_- qué hace aquí tan solo Sagara-kun? – era Sayo q solo estaba a dos pasos de él. _

_- Observaba las estrellas – dijo tratando de incorporarse del suelo, pero la bebida en su cabeza lo hizo dar un mal paso cayendo de golpe seco contra sus rodillas._

_. Está bien Sagara-kun? – corrió Sayo a su lado tomándolo del brazo para ayudarlo a sentarse. _

_- Si lo estoy, tu debes volver a la aldea Sayo-chan – se tomo la cabeza, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Se sentía mareado, cansado y su estomago era un revoltijo, nada agradable de sentir. _

_- Prefiero quedarme con usted – Sayo se acomodo a su lado – la fiesta no me atrae mucho. _

_- Tu hermano se preocupara – trato de insistir el hombre al verse cercado por los ojos de la muchacha, de cierta manera le desagradaba el que lo viera en esas condiciones, además era muy tarde para q ella anduviera sola por ese lugar, si alguien llegaba a verlos tal vez q rumores echarían a andar – Shogo debe estarte buscando._

_- No lo creo, él esta tan borracho como tú – sonrió la ojiverde - esta en la cabaña durmiendo, mañana amanecerá con tremenda resaca. _

_Sanosuke la miraba asombrado, la chica lo había tratado de "TÚ" y además se burlaba de su, propio hermano, comportamientos extraños en la pequeña Sayo. _

_- por qué me miras de ese modo? – pregunto repentinamente al observar la cara de turbación de Sanosuke. _

_-Pues es q…me has tuteado, tú nunca…_

_-Es q creo q ya soy mayor como para hacerlo, yo tengo 17 años y tú 25, no es una gran diferencia como para tratarte de "usted", no lo crees?_

_-Para mi si lo es…Sayo chan, tú eres como mi hermana pequeña, Shogo es uno de mis mejores amigos, al igual q lo fue tu padre…- de repente vio la cara de tristeza de la muchacha, así q creyó q la ofendía con todo lo q decía, por lo q trato de corregir - lo lamento, es q como me es costumbre q me trates de Sagara-kun, el tutearme me sorprendió, lo siento. _

_-Disculpa aceptada – Sayo tomo una de las manos q éste tenía apoyada sobre la hierba – me alegra q me trates como a una igual. Como una mujer. _

_-Eh?_

_-No sé si lo sabes Sanosuke, pero tu siempre me haz gustado…_

_-Espera Sayo, yo…- todo era surrealista, la pequeña hermana de su amigo se le declaraba. Todo pasaba tan rápido q la ebria mente de Sanosuke no asimilaba. La mente de Sano se debatía entre las palabras q escuchaba de la muchacha, su tristeza por la pelea con Megumi y en la planificación de cómo salvarse de la resaca q lo esperaba al otro día. _

_-No, por favor…- ella ponía un dedo en la boca del castaño para evitar q hablara – tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, y sé q estas comprometido con Megumi san… no sabes como me duele eso, pero debía decírtelo y solo hasta hoy, en q estas ebrio, tengo el valor de decírtelo, porque para mañana lo olvidaras y podremos volver a la misma rutina de siempre donde para mi eres inalcanzable – acto seguido escondió su rostro entre sus manos, sentía vergüenza de su confesión. Pero la vergüenza cambio a miedo, por el silencio del receptor de aquel monologo de sentimientos. El silencio para Sayo se hizo eterno. Poco a poco se armó de valor para sacar las manos de su rostro y encarar al castaño, pero éste ya no estaba a su lado, sino q estaba parado al borde del pequeño lago q formara la cascada. _

_-No te calles por favor Sagara-kun – la chica rodeo sus brazos en torno a la cintura del hombre desde atrás – dime lo que piensas – estaba desesperada ante su silencio, ella sabia q no era oponente de Megumi en cuanto al corazón del hombre, pero necesitaba saber q pensaba el. _

_De repente un movimiento brusco por parte del hombre la alertó por lo q se soltó del agarre para ver como Sano se inclinaba sobre la orilla del algo para vomitar. Luego de esto el castaño se tumba en la hierba con claras señales de agotamiento, su respiración agitada, sus ojos cerrados y lagrimas rodando por las mejillas. _

_-qué te sucede Sanosuke? – pregunto Sayo arrodillándose a su lado con evidente preocupación por lo q le sucedía _

_-Extraño a Megumi – esas palabras le dolieron a la muchacha, por lo q nuevamente oculto su rostro entre sus manos, pero esta vez para q no la viera llorar, pero Sanosuke aparto con delicadeza las manos y la enfrento con la mirada – no debes llorar, soy un idiota, lo siento. _

_Ella se refugio en su pecho, para seguir llorando; él no opuso resistencia pues no hallo nada de malo en el gesto de consolarla. Pero sin previo aviso Sayo le beso en los labios con pasión y torpeza, lo mordía cada vez q intentaba ingresar su lengua. Sanosuke observaba la escena con sorpresa, ella lo besaba desenfrenadamente, se notaba q era su primer beso, pues la forma de hurguetear era nerviosa, avasalladora y tosca. _

_El castaño se sentía mareado, después de un rato de intentar separar a la muchacha de su cuerpo su ebriedad lo llevo a desfallecer, agotado llevó los brazos a los costados y solo se dejo llevar por la forma infantil con que la muchacha le demostraba cuanto lo amaba. _

_Se separaron levemente por aire, pero ella siguió en su tarea en algunos segundos mas, era su oportunidad de tenerlo y no la desaprovecharía. El estar ebrio no era un impedimento para hacerlo suyo como había soñado tantas veces en su lecho. _

_Sayo se sentó a horcajadas en la cadera de él, y comenzó a desnudarle el pecho. Se deshizo de la camisa y mientras besaba descendentemente su pecho desabrochaba el cinturón apresurada. Sanosuke le comenzó a acariciar los muslos sacando gemidos profundos desde la garganta de la chica, logrando excitarlo de solo oírlos. Ella busco la boca de él, la brusquedad infantil del primer beso desapareció por una pasión descarnada. _

_Cuando sintió el miembro abultado de sano entre sus piernas supo q era el momento adecuando y sin tapujos lo tomo entre sus manos y lo introdujo dentro de si. En un principio sintió dolor, era virgen y la estreches de su sexo le paso la cuenta, pero el movimiento lento y acompasado de Sano se le hizo costumbre a los pocos segundos. Ambos se entregaron al juego que iniciara Sayo, por lo que a medida q aumentaron la frecuencia de las embestidas y los gemidos, de ella comenzaron a brotar lágrimas mientras sonreía plena de satisfacción. El orgasmo llegó primero para él, después para ella, quien cayó a su lado refugiando su rostro en el agitado pecho de Sanosuke…_

- No sigas por favor – dijo Megumi levantándose de golpe y adelantando unos pasos para q Sano no la mirara la rostro.

-Megumi tu insististe en q te contar…

-Creí estar preparada, pero sé que aun no te perdono – dio media vuelta, sus ojos eran grandes cristales de tristeza que provocaron la sensación de una punzada en el corazón del castaño – no soy fuerte aun de saber la verdad…

-Falta por saber…

-Lo demás es de suponer Sanosuke, aun así me alegro de q accedieras a contármelo, era una deuda pendiente entre nosotros – la mujer se subió la capucha de su capa y emprendió retirada, pero cuando pasaba justo al lado de Sano se detuvo y agrego - ahora debo ir con el príncipe, me debe estar esperando para marchar, en casa nos esperan mas problemas.

-Megumi, por favor…

-Adiós Sanosuke – y corrió tan rápido como le dieran sus pies…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

**Mmmmm... mmmmmmmm...y mas mmmmmmm... ¿quien tene la culpa¿sayo¿sano¿ambos?...son las tipicas preguntas q nacen cuando alguien deja una cagada semejante...el traer un niño al mundo y mas encima solo por calentura no es nada gracioso, y mas aun para mi sanito q le costo el amor de su vida...pobre megumi...lloro por ella...**

**Les confesare q el lemon me costo bastante...me ayudo un pocoel leer varios fic con contenido fuerte no apto para mentes susceptibles...asi q si qedo muy grosero me dicen... pero tengan piedad... es el segundo lemon q hago en siete meses de vida como fictionera...TENGAN ESO EN CUENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Cof cof cof ...ahora bien, quero agradecer a Monika por su ayuda etilica para confeccionar este capi... ¡VIVA EL JUAN MARTINEZ DE ROZAS! lo q se puede lograr con 1500 pesos: una botella de vino, 5 sopaipillas y una cajetillas de puchos...el epilogo estan en mi pc en forma de .jpge ( benditas fotos!)**

**Ahora si... a las personas q dejaron review muchas gracias y besos y abrazos, sin ustedes no tendria motivacion de escribir: **

**CHIBI CHISE, MONIKA DONO, SHYSIE, RINKO INUKAI, GABYHYATT, AKARI-AOI Y AIKO1504... Y PA LAS Q NO DEJARON NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS TB POR LEER...**

**SE DESPIDE CON UN BESO **

**ARCASDREA**


	7. Me ayudaras? te necesito

**Declaracion: los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para las tonteras que se le ocurren a mi imaginación. **

**ESTE CAPITULO VA TOTALMENTE DEDICADO PARA MI GRAN AMIGA ALIS CHAN, PERO CONOCIDA COMO RINKO INUKAI.**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLE COMADRE!**

**EL LADRÓN DE ALMAS**

**Capítulo número siete: Me ayudaras?... te necesito.**

- Cerveza?

- Por favor

- Kaede, trae un jarro para este hombre.

- Sí, mi niña – la mujer desapareció por una puerta interior para al poco rato aparecer con una bandeja y dos jarras de madera con espumeante cerveza.

Los primeros sorbos fueron en silencio, ambos se desafiaban con la mirada. Ella intrigada por saber que deseaba hablar y él fascinado con tenerla tan cerca.

- qué es lo que quería hablar conmigo?

- Pues lo principal, ya lo logré – sonrió Aoshi creando una cara de duda en Misao – ya sé tu nombre, ese era mi primer objetivo… ahora quiero saber más de ti.

- ESTA IDIOTA O QUÉ?... TIENE EL DESCARO DE VENIR HASTA AQUÍ SABIENDO Q SE PONE EN PELIGRO USTED Y A TODA LA ALDEA, SOLO PARA SABER DATOS DE MI… USTED ESTA LOCO, NUNCA VI UN IMBECIL MAS GRANDE QUE USTED…

- También eres temperamental, pero eso ya lo sabia – y tomo un sorbo de su cerveza tan tranquilo que esto impacientó aún más a la chica. Ese hombre le sacaba de su casillas, solo quería q hablase rápido para deshacerse de él.

- Bueno ya vino, supo mi nombre y ahora se va… ojala no vuelva nunca – dijo Misao encaminándose hacia la puerta de la cabaña que indicara la salida.

- El emperador de Kyoto se aproxima a nuestras fronteras dispuesto a incluir a Meiji dentro de su territorio – comenzó a relatar Aoshi sin moverse un milímetro de su asiento, la voz apaciguada del hombre atrajo la atención de la muchacha que volteó para prestarle atención - el ejercito de mi madre no da a basto para repeler el ataque, por eso he venido a solicitarte ayuda, sé que cuentas con el apoyo de varias aldeas aledañas que han dado la espalda al gobierno de mi madre…solo te pido que puedas conseguir una junta con los jefes de esas aldeas…necesito de tu ayuda.

Misao se volvió a sentar en su asiento, mientras Aoshi le narraba las buenas nuevas. Ahora, estaban frente a frente, ambos se desafiaban a los ojos, pero la mirada de la muchacha era indescifrabable para el príncipe, que solo quería obtener una respuesta.

- ¿nos ayudaras?... me ayudaras? – su tono era casi de suplica. Esto solo provocó una sonrisa de sarcasmo en Misao. La situación no podía ser más ridícula. El hijo de la mujer que le pusiera precio a su cabeza, le solicitaba ayuda para salvar el trasero de ésta.

- No – contestó finalmente y para no largarse a reír de la cara de circunstancia que ponía Aoshi se tomó el último sorbo de su cerveza.

- Por qué no?

- Y… por que sí? – volvió a su actitud seria.

- Porque Shishio tiene en estos momentos más poder militar que nuestro reino.

- ¿Nuestro reino?… es solo de su madre desde que se cree dueña y ama de la vida de todos los que habitamos en esta tierra… - Misao apretó los puños tratando de controlar la rabia que nacía en su interior - Aun no entiende el por qué yo existo?... es tan simple!...

- ¡explícamelo entonces!

- … es porque su madre es una tirana QUE NO MANDA MAS QUE CON UNA VENDA EN LOS OJOS! - golpeó la mesa con violencia al escupir prácticamente en la cara del príncipe la última frase.

- Cuánto odio puede albergar tu corazón?

- Yo no la odio si a eso se refiere… - la muchacha se cruzo de brazos mientras volvía a tomar asiento - no malgasto mis emociones en alguien como su madre.

- Entonces sí la odias – sonrió a medias al ver la actitud defensiva de la chica. Esa pasión en sus ojos le era cautivante y provocarla aun mas – si no… no actuarías de este modo… explícame qué ha hecho la reina Kaoru para que hables de ese modo de ella.

- es idiota o se haces?

- Por ahora imagina que no soy su hijo… explícame – solicitó otra vez

- Deje de tutearme!

- Ah!

- Deje de tratarme de TU… no le he dado tanta confianza señor…

- Y tú no me trates de usted… soy mayor, pero solo por un par de años… creo?... a todo esto… qué edad tienes?

- ¡Deje de tutearme le he dicho!… ya váyase por favor, me molesta – suspiró mientras se restregaba las sienes con los dedos en actitud de cansada.

- Eso es un avance, por lo menos despierto en ti Molestia.

- Ah?... – sus ojos se abrieron como huevos. Ese hombre si que era extraño, por eso la exasperaba, aun más con esa sonrisa triunfante e irónica que él tenia ahora - OHHH YA VAYASE DE UNA VEEEEEEZ!

- no hasta que me des respuesta – dijo en un tono tan normal que la rabia de Misao ya era incontenible.

- VÁYASE AHORA MISMO O LO MANDO A MATAR! – gruño Misao abriendo la puerta de salida de su cabaña y señalando determinante el exterior.

Aoshi se levantó de su silla y lentamente se dirigió hacia la muchacha. Pero para sorpresa de ésta en vez de salir, puso su mano sobre la perilla que sujetaba Misao; por lo que el contacto de sus manos fue inevitable; y con total calma y suavidad cerró la puerta.

- está en mi territorio… - advirtió ella de manera amenazante, a modo de recordarle q con un solo grito toda una banda de ladrones entraría por esa puerta para acribillarlo.

- Pero tú estas a mi merced – respondió sin miedo, extasiado por esos ojos vibrantes y esa carnosa boca; por lo que, sin más, la besó.

0oo0oo0oo0**A**oo**R**oo**C**oo**A**oo**S**oo**D**oo**R**oo**E**oo**A**0oo0oo0oo0

Enishi se mordía los labios para no reír por la escena. Aunque para ser sinceros le era más que cotidiana. La reina Kaoru regañando a viva voz al capitán de la guardia: Kenshin Himura.

Esta vez por la misma razón de siempre: El Ladrón de Almas.

"_Este hombre debe odiar a ese tipo",_ se decía mentalmente el peligris, pensando en todas las históricas reprimendas de la reina a esa pelirroja persona por culpa de ese misterioso y escurridizo hombre.

- esto es el colmo Himura, intentas inculpar a mi hijo por falsa información?

- No, mi seño…

- ... desperdiciaste todo un día buscando A UN SOLO hombre… él era nuestra conexión con el ladrón de almas… además mañana lo DECAPITÁBAMOS, era una buena treta para q el ladrón se mostrará al tratar de salvarlo… PERO NO… tenia q escapar y todo un EJERCITO no pudo dar con un SOLO HOMBRE – los tonos en la voz de la reina subían y bajaban, a la ves que sus ojos se abrían o entrecerraban. La ira se leía a leguas en su rostro. Además que al sumarle lo encorvada de la postura sumisa de Himura y su sonrojo, hacia de la situación una de las mas memorables reprimendas de la reina hacia el capitán… y eso Enishi ya no lo pudo aguantar.

- Lo siento querida Kaoru, pero me retiro – dijo el peligris haciendo exagerados gestos con las manos mientras caminaba hacia la salida del despacho – tengo que cumplir con muchos deberes de estado – pero tan pronto estuvo fuera, la carcajada se escucho hasta el otro lado del globo (terráqueo por sia' XD).

Adentro, ambos personajes miraban extrañados la puerta que acababa de cerrar Enishi, pero sus caras pasaron a la estupefacción al oír la estruendosa risa. Cuando ya la risa se oía lejana, Kenshin toma asiento frente a la reina con cara de enfado. Apoyo su rostro en su mano, mientras su codo se apoyaba en el posabrazo del sillón. Kaoru resopló cansina al ver la cara del capitán de su guardia.

- ahora soy el hazmerreír de este castillo – dijo Kenshin, luego de un incómodo silencio.

- Ahhhhh – resopló otra vez Kaoru – lo siento Ken, pero tú sabes que ese Ladrón me exaspera… me esta haciendo la vida imposible… ya nadie me respeta en este reino por culpa de él…

- Lo sé… - suspiró a su vez el pelirrojo - pero crees q es muy divertido para mi… que cada vez que no lo logro atrapar te descargues conmigo exclusivamente… ese idiota de Enishi tampoco hace gran cosa al respecto…

- Estas celoso? – pregunto Kaoru con una repentina (y sorprendente) mirada picara.

Kenshin desvió la cabeza en actitud molesta, pero mas bien era para ocultar su sonrojo – sí… - fue su escueta respuesta.

- oih! Mi koishi… no te pongas así – corrió a abrazarlo Kaoru **(o.0)** – tú sabes q es sólo por ocultar las apariencias… - le da un corto beso en los labios **(o.0 ?)** – no te pongas celoso del arrogante de Enishi, es solo el consejero… ¿Qué mas podría hacer por tratar de atrapar al ladrón de almas?

- Mover su red de contactos, por ejemplo… - contestó Kenshin evitando mirar a Kaoru… así que ella decidió convencerlo de otra forma.

- Es una buena idea… digna de mi koi – le susurro sensualmente en el oído y comenzó a darle pequeños besos y mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja.

- No me vas a lograr convencer con eso Kaoru.

- Mpfh! Si que sabes arruinar un momento – se separó de Kenshin y cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho poniendo cara de enfado, incluso hinchó las mejillas, mostrando una actitud muy infantil. Kenshin la observo de reojo y solo atino a largarse a reír – eres una aguafiestas – recrimino la reina mientras le ponía la mano en la cara y lo empujaba con violencia, tanto así que Kenshin se cayó del sillón – ¡Kenshin! – se apresuró a socorrerlo, pero la risa del pelirrojo la detuvo. Kenshin desparramado en la alfombra no hacia mas que retorcerse de la risa, cuando ya se hubo calmado se incorporó sentándose en el suelo.

- Somos unos ridículos ¿no es así? – le sonrió sensualmente a Kaoru que lo observaba con cara de circunstancia desde el sillón. Pero ante esa sonrisa no podía permanecer quieta, así q esbozando una sonrisa aun mas sensual q la de su pelirrojo se acerco a él con movimientos felinos.

- Aun así, te amo Kenshin Himura – dijo serenamente acercando el rostro de su capitán para capturar sus labios.

0oo0oo0oo0**A**oo**R**oo**C**oo**A**oo**S**oo**D**oo**R**oo**E**oo**A**0oo0oo0oo0

El beso era apasionado, delicioso, delicado, pero aun así Misao no respondía; solo se entregó, inmóvil en su lugar, a la sensación de placeres que Aoshi entregaba al masajear, mordisquear, succionar y delinear sus labios.

_El sabor de su boca es delicioso_ llegó a pensar Misao en un momento de debilidad, sin embargo, su cabeza no la dejaba responder con igual pasión, pues su orgullo la sobrepasaba en esos momentos. Ella no deseaba traicionar sus ideales y a su padre, a cambio de dejarse llevar por una corriente de sensaciones que ahora corrían desbocadas por su cuerpo. Allí permaneció quieta, observando como el pelinegro le entregaba todo lo que poseía en un beso.

Aoshi sintiendo la no correspondencia de la pelinegra, aferró más sus brazos alrededor de la muchacha en un intento de hacer más profundo el contacto, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Con un suspiro se separó de ella, los ojos verdes le observaban con frialdad, por lo que un agudo dolor le apretó el pecho.

- Me rindo – dijo cansinamente, bajando la mirada al suelo, pues ese hielo en los ojos de Misao lo angustiaba.

- Salga de aquí – Misao abrió la puerta de la cabaña señalándole el exterior, una vez mas.

Aoshi con la mirada baja, toma su capa que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla donde otrora se sentara y con caminar pesado se dirige hacia donde le indica la chica, pero no sin antes detenerse ante ella y murmurar – piense en mi propuesta... si se niega, no habrá reino que pueda defender de la tiranía de mi madre.

Aoshi salió de la cabaña con pesar en su corazón. Pero sus palabras dejaron a una chica tras de sí con un malestar aun peor, con el malestar de haber cometido el peor error de su vida.

0oo0oo0oo0**A**oo**R**oo**C**oo**A**oo**S**oo**D**oo**R**oo**E**oo**A**0oo0oo0oo

- Otosan? – pregunto Yahiko introduciendo de a poco su cabecita por el hueco de la puerta. La habitación de su padre estaba en penumbras, a pesar de ser muy temprano.

Sanosuke al llegar a casa, pasó directamente a su habitación, cosa que extraño a su hijo y a su anciana ama de llaves Nadeshko, por que habitualmente el castaño entraba con gran bulla

- Otosan?... estas bien? – volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez ya al lado del bulto que era su largo padre en la cama.

- S… sí… Yahiko… estoy bien – contesto el hombre desde abajo de las sábanas.

- Quieres que te traiga algo?… aun no has merendado, además Nade debe verte las heridas.

- No te preocupes hijo, es solo que estoy cansado – asomó una fuerte mano desde abajo de las cobijas que desordeno el cabello del niño - …mis heridas están bien.

- Megumi-san te las curó?

- Si… ella limpió y cambió las vendas de mi brazo y cabeza – Sanosuke asomo esta vez parte de su cara para hablar – así que ya no te preocupes…

- Está bien… - Yahiko se sentó en la cama, a la vez que Sanosuke se acomodaba, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo – papá… te peleaste con ella? Con Megumi-san?

Sanosuke, por unos segundos, se sorprendió por la pregunta y aún más por la astucia de su hijo (n/a: adoro a este brocacochi! .), pero rápidamente escondió esa sensación detrás de una mirada seria – por qué preguntas, Yahiko?- interrogó finalmente para no crear más sospechas en la cabeza infantil.

- porque cuando se fue con el príncipe, hace un rato, no se veía muy feliz… tenía los ojos tristes… por eso supuse q había pasado algo… luego de dejarlos solos (n/a: definitivo… quiero un hijo como él 0 y con el padre que tiene obviamente XDDDDDDDD)

El castaño no pudo más que sonreír ante la explicación de su hijo y abriendo sus brazos lo llamó a sentarse junto a él. Así Yahiko, acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre mientras éste lo abrazaba de manera protectora. (n/a: yo también quiero T.T)

- veras Yahiko… - comenzó a explicar Sanosuke midiendo con cuidado cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca - con Megumi-san nos conocemos hace muchos años… pero debimos separarnos, así que después de que tú te fuiste, intentamos aclarar nuestras diferencias… pero NO peleamos, así que no te preocupes…

- pero… por qué estaba triste, entonces?

- Porque éramos… grandes amigos… y recordar el pasado nos puso tristes.

- también estas triste, otosan?

- Sí… Mucho, Yahiko… - respondió en un susurro. Yahiko observo a su padre con ternura y éste le sonrió a medias, para asegurarle que se hallaba bien.

- Quieres q duerma contigo para que te alegres? – preguntó el niño.

- Claro que si – Yahiko saltó dentro de las sábanas que su padre abría. Sanosuke le dio un beso en la frente mientras lo arropaba, para así finalmente, al cerrar los ojos, sentir el confort que le daba su pequeño hijo al aferrarse a él.

0oo0oo0oo0**A**oo**R**oo**C**oo**A**oo**S**oo**D**oo**R**oo**E**oo**A**0oo0oo0oo

- vamos, nana Megumi.

- No! – se detuvo en seco la mujer y se volteó para ver desafiante a Aoshi – ya basta… no te diré nada.

- Pero desde que salimos de la aldea que no hablas…

- Y tú también…, seguramente que la reunión con Misao no salió como lo esperabas.

- Pues… pero… ahhhhh! QUE DE ESO NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO…

- Hohohohohohoh…- pero la proximidad de la reina Kaoru la hizo callar para entrar en estado de alerta - Shhhhhhh! Que ahí viene tu madre…

- AAAAAAOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIII - y la mujer se lanzó al cuello de su alto hijo por lo que el aventón casi los lleva al suelo.

- Buenas noche madre! – respondía Aoshi con una gota en a cabeza.

- Dónde haz estado todo el día? – pregunto la reina con los pies una vez en el suelo - … desde que escapó ese hombre que no te hemos visto.

- Ahhh… este… es que… - comenzó a tartamudear Aoshi, al darse cuenta q con Megumi no habían elaborado ni una buena excusa para regresar al castillo – nosotros… es que yo salí en busca de Megumi… eso!... y no hallé al capitán Himura, puuuues lo seguí al poco rato que el salió… y… y – Megumi miraba el suelo tratando de que Kaoru no fijara su vista en ella y así evitar que la mentira q improvisaba Aoshi fuera delatada – y… ya rendido… cuando volvía para acá… este!... encontré a Megumi san… mmm… desmayada en el bosque… eso!... el ladrón la había abandonado en el bosque… así q la traje para acá y eso es todo! – sonrió satisfecho el príncipe después de sudar la gota gorda con tamaña improvisación.

Kaoru lo miraba con grandes ojos y un extraño gesto en la cara, pero repentinamente pega un gran grito y se abraza a Megumi – kyaaaaa! Mi querida Megumi! Estas bien! Ese desgraciado y ruin hombre no te hizo nada! – la observaba de arriba y de abajo; y por detrás y por delante para ver si el secuaz del ladrón de almas le había hecho algo.

- no su majestad, no me hizo nada – sonreía Megumi aliviada de que la reina se hubiera tragado el cuento - solo me durmió en ese bosque y luego solo desperté cuando Aoshi me encontró – "así evitare que me sigan preguntando" pensó la morocha – si no le molesta su majestad, estoy muy cansada… así que me retiró a dormir – exclamó ella poniendo cara de zombie y caminando como si en los pies llevara dos toneladas de concreto.

- Oh…sí claro Megumi… ve con Dios querida – la observaba con vidrioso ojos la reina – ha sido un día muy trágico para ti… estar con ese maldito hombre debió ser muy duro… así que ve… yo daré orden de que nadie te moleste… ¡AOSHI, VE CON ELLA, la pobre no puede ni sostenerse en pie… - la reina estaba al borde del llanto, los pucheros que hacia eran realmente ridículos.

Ni tontos ni perezosos, Aoshi y Megumi desaparecieron rauda y veloz de la presencia de la reina. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Aoshi, para seguir planificando la mentira que acababan de inventar para que si alguien mas preguntaba, no hubiera ni un cabo sin atar y así no ser descubiertos.

Al abrir la puerta se hallaron frente a frete con Saitoh. El hombre los esperaba sentado confortablemente en unos de los sillones dispuestos en la habitación y con su inconfundible cigarrillo en la boca. Aoshi tragó saliva pesadamente, pues era más que obvio que su mentor no se tragaría el cuento tan fácil como su madre, si es que ya no lo sabia. Y siendo Saitoh de quién estamos hablando, esto último era lo más probable, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte.

.- Saitoh qué haces acá? - pregunto el príncipe entrando como si aquí nada hubiera pasado.

- Dónde estabas? – contesto éste con mirada suspicaz, lanzando una gran bocanada de humo.

- Buscando al pillo que escapo esta mañana de la celda.

- Ah! – fue toda la respuesta de Saitoh, que ha simple vista se había conformado con la respuesta, pero Aoshi lo miró seriamente, a lo que su mentor respondió con una sonrisa irónica. Era definitivo, no se lo había creído, pero no insistiría en el asunto, por suerte para Aoshi, Saitoh era un hombre discreto.

- Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta – insistió Aoshi ofreciéndole asiento con un gesto a Megumi. La morocha saludó con una venia de cabeza a Saitoh y éste respondió de igual modo.

- He averiguado algo sobre el emperador Shishio… pero solo puedo decírselos a ustedes… porque sé que tienen contacto con el ladrón de almas.

- ¡que dices…. – grito asustada Megumi, pero la mano de Aoshi en su hombro le dijo que se calmara.

- Sigue por favor, Saitoh – dijo Aoshi, una vez Megumi hubo comprendido todo con solo una mirada del príncipe.

- Shishio ya se encuentra en las fronteras de Meiji, en unos días su ejército ya estará en el valle del norte… por lo que nuestro ejercito ya deberá estar listo para enfrentarlo dentro de tres días… pero… aquí en el castillo tenemos un espía q esta ayudando a Shishio.

- Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto inquieto el príncipe, el tener un infiltrado dentro de su propia casa no se lo esperaba.

- Esta mañana, lo he seguido… se ha reunido con un mensajero del emperador para entregarle unos cuantos papeles…

- Por qué crees es un mensajero del emperador? – preguntó esta vez Megumi.

- Porque cuando se hubieron separado, intercepte al mensajero y con mi espada le saque la información…

- Ya veo – señalo Aoshi – pero… quién es el espía?

- Enishi.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**FIN DEL CAPITULO SIETE DE LADRON DE ALMAS.**

0O0O00000OOOOOOOOOO00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

FANFICS UNICO E IRREPETIBLE

**Estas son las mañanitas…**

Doce mujeres se reunían en torno a una mesa, frente a cada una había un notebook, en cuya pantalla se podía ver la imagen de un sujeto bien parecido. Detrás de la mujer que encabezaba la mesa, una pantalla blanca proyectaba la misma imagen que se apreciaba en los notebooks… en la habitación imperaba un silencio total, aunque se percibía un ruido extraño, como el de goteo…

- AKARI, YUKI DEJEN DE BABEAR, LOS TECLADOS NO SON IMPERMEABLES!

- Gomen nasai Arcasdrea san – se disculparon las aludidas.

- Cof cof, pues bien… como les iba diciendo… - trato de proseguir Arcasdrea (es decir, quien escribe esta tamaña locura) – este hombre, más conocido como Aoshi Shinomori…

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- AKARI, YUKI, CALLENSEEEEEEEEE ¬¬

- Gomen por la interrupción… - dijeron ambas.

- En fin! – suspiraron las demás mujeres de la mesa, lazando los hombros al mismo tiempo.

- Como trato de decirles HACE DOS HORAS ¬¬, este hombre – indico con un puntero la imagen del okashira más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra – será en el encargado de cumplir nuestra siguiente misión… en estos momentos se dirige hacia acá… por lo que… LADY SCORPIO, MONIKA DONO, ya saben que hacer.

- HAI! – se pusieron de pie automáticamente las nombradas y cual lince (dato ecológico: El lince ibérico es un felino de tamaño mucho mayor que un gato doméstico. Se caracteriza por su aspecto robusto, sus patas largas y su cola corta con una borla negra en el extremo y que suele mantener erguida batiéndola en momentos de peligro de extinción) se abalanzaron sobre Yuki y Akari.

- Listo Arcasdrea, el objetivo esta amarrado y amordazado – reportaban a los cinco segundos Lady y Mónica saludando de manera militar.

- Aiko, que entre Aoshisama, por favor – así lo hizo la muchacha, por lo que a los pocos segundos, por la puerta de la sala de reuniones, entraba el okashira mas hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

- Konishiwa kazukos – saludo éste con una venia de cabeza.

- Konishiwa Aoshi – respondieron de igual modo las muchachas.

- Tyaaaaaaaaaa aofiiiiiii tamaaaaaaaaa – gritaban Yuki y Akari desde un rincón donde aun seguían amordazadas y amarradas (traducion: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aoshi samaaaaaaaa XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD).

A todos los demás les rodó una gota por la nuca, pero decidieron hacer caso omiso a esas locas devotas fans de Aoshi sama, y seguir hablando de lo realmente importante.

- veras Aoshi sama, te hemos llamado, porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Alis chan (mas conocida EN LA NET COMO RINKO INUKAI… Aplausos por favor!) y queremos que tú seas su regalo – inexplicablemente todas las kazuko (incluso las amordazadas) empiezan a reír con un tétrico MUAJAJAJAJAMUAJAJAJAJAJAMUAJAJAJA.

- Y… Y … Qué quieren q haga? – pregunto Aoshi sudando como gorda en verano.

- pues… _bla bla bla bla bla bla bla_ (no diré el plan porque si lo hago, cago el remate de este fic XDDDDDDD)

- pero para eso necesitare ayuda – exclamo Aoshi resuelto a hacer el plan de las kazukos.

- toma mi celular y llama a quien necesites – le extendió el pequeño aparato Lazara acompañada de una gentil sonrisa. Luego de marcar varios números y hablar con varias personas, Aoshi sama indico a las muchachas que la ayuda no tardaría en llegar. Y efectivamente, a los cinco segundos de colgar, alguien llama a la puerta. Aoshi sama corre a abrirla, y para babeo total de las kazukos por la puerta entran: (imaginen un martes femenino y que los distintos modelos entran entre medio de una jauría de mujeres sedientas de machos, U no es muy lejos de la realidad, pero imaginen eso XDD) Kenshin, Sanosuke, Enishi, Hiko, Saitoh, Soujiro, Tsuna y Yahiko (obviamente el Yahiko que sale en el ova, porque el de la serie es muy chiquito y no quiero que nos demanden por profanadoras de cunas y pedofílicas XDDDDDDD)

Al ver tanta maravilla junta, todas las kazukos se arrojaron al suelo y con los brazos en alto reverenciaron una y otra vez: OHHHHH GRANDES DEIDADES! OHHHH GRANDES DIOSES DEL OLIMPO! OHHHH MAGNIFICOS ADONIS! QUE CON SU PRESENCIA LLENAIS DE FELICIDAD A ESTAS HUMILDES FANS… GRACIAS WATSUKI-KAMI-SENSEI POR FAVOR CONCEDIDO!

- bien chicas – grito Arcasdrea ya repuesta de su _Rurouni Kenshinmania_ temporal (a yaaaa oh!) – pongamos en ejecución nuestro plan. Primero cambio de ropa.

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – afirmaron todas, pues ya bien sabían lo que venia.

- Lazara, Cisne.negro, Mónica-dono vayan con Kenshin y Yahiko

- Akari y Yuki vayan con Aoshi (y éstas cuando se desamarraron?¬¬U)

- Danichan ve con Enishi.

- Cinthia con Hiko sensei

- Verochan con Saitoh

- Leslie con Tsuna.

- Shysie con Soujiro

- Y yo me iré con Sanosuke… hohohohohohohohohohohoh – cargue a mi Sano bajo el brazo y tan rápido como dieron mis pies desaparecí de ahí antes de que me golpearan (esa es la ventaja de escribir esto XD hohohohohohohoh).

Cuando ya todos los chicos estuvieron al tanto del plan y vestidos, se realizo la siguiente fase del plan: ir a casa de Alis chan (mas conocida como RINKO INUKAI, no lo olviden).

_- Paaaaaare chofer se cayo Kenshin de guaaaaaata - _iban cantando todos arriba del bus mientras iban hacia el lugar – _siga chofer que ya lo recogimos_ - cuando al fin se diviso la casa de Alis chan (mas conocida como RINKO INUKAI, les dije que no lo olvidaran) cambiaron a la siguiente canción - _vamos llegando chubai! Chubai! – _cantaban los chicos y las chicas a modo coro contestaban_: - a pata pela'_

Finalmente cuando llegaron hasta la casa descendieron cual ninjas y se ubicaron bajo un balcón, supuestamente el de la habitación de Alis chan (más conocida como RINKO INUKAI, apuesto q ya lo olvidaron XD)

- bien chicos ustedes ubíquense allá – coordinaba Arcasdrea, mientras Verochan, Cisne.negro, Akari, Lazara, Danichan, Leslie, Shysie y Lady Scorpio; bajaban los instrumentos necesarios para la misión y Monikadono con Yuki bajaban el Sake necesario también para la misión (Saluuuuuuuuuuud! XD)

_- ASOMATE A LA VENTANA CIELITO AYAI AYAIIIIIII! – _canto Aoshi para q la cumpleañera en cuestión apareciera. La luz de la ventana se encendió y apenas se asomo una silueta en ella, los chicos empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos.

_- Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, en el día de tu cuuumpleaños te las cantamos a ti… _- por otro lado las kazukos para amenizar el mariachi de los chicos mandaban gritos charros acompañados de disparos al aire (de dónde sacaron los pistolones? o.0U) -_ … despierta, mi bien despierta, mira q ya amaneció….yaaaaa los pajaritos cantan… la luna ya se durmió! Te-ne-mos seeeeeeeeddddddd! (pa' las q cachan el comercial de Kapo XD)_

Alis chan, la cumpleañera de turno, salio corriendo a abrazar al cantante del mariachi, léase Aoshi Shinomori. La escena fue hermosa: con una playa de fondo, un lindo atardecer y media hora de carrera donde cada uno repetía el nombre del otro hasta unirse en medio de la pantalla con un gran abrazo (snif TT). Las demás kazukos emocionadas con el abrazo tan romanticón, se aferraron de los demás integrantes del mariachi… aprovechándose del pánico (ni tontas ni perezosas mis cabras) y como la cosa aquí era celebrar, la repartija de sake no se hizo esperar, me salio verso sin mayor esfuerzo.

Alis chan y Aoshi desaparecieron rápidamente, cosa de que los demás ni se dieron cuenta, pues estaban mas preocupados de bailar reggeteon (_rompe, rompe, rompe!)_ y acabar con la provisiones de alcohol, en cuya competencia contra Hiko sensei, Monikadono salio vencedora por goleada señoreeeeeeeessssss!... lamentablemente todo tiene su fin y como dijera mi madre… colorin colorado este fic ha acabado.

Uta' la cuestion pa fome! OWARI!

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Nota de la autora: **

**Sumimasen por la locura q salio al final del fic, pero es mi regalo para mi gran comadre y amiga alischan… TE QUIERO MUCHIS AMIGUIIIIII…**

**EN FIN… le doy las gracias todas las personas q han dejado review en este humilde fic… realmente se les agradece que se den el tiempo de leer, primeramente y de, además, dejar su opinión… Un beso muy grande a todas…**

**Se despide de todas menos de una **

**Arcasdrea©**


	8. Estaré a tu lado… Confrontaciones

**Declaimer: Kenshin y todo el staff de personajes no pertenecen, lamentablemente. TT.TT**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A AKARIAOI Y MEGEK POR SUS CUMPLEAÑOS, EL 26 Y 23 DE JULIO RESPECTIVAMENTE. LAS QUIERO MUCHO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. **

**oooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooo**

**Ladrón de Almas**

**Capítulo número ocho: "Estaré a tu lado… Confrontaciones"**.

Caminaba a largas y fuertes zancadas a través de los pasillos del castillo. Quería llegar rápido a su destino, para hacerle mierda la cara a punta de golpes, demostrarle todo su odio y furia en una acometida de golpes, sin darle ocasión ni de respirar, hasta verle en suelo pidiendo clemencia y perdón. No. Ahí no pararía. Si llegase a matarlo – y ganas no le faltaban – al infierno iría a buscarle con tal de saciar su ira contra él.

Toda la gente con quien se cruzaba por los pasillos, se apartaba a un lado para dejarle pasar. No era por el respeto acostumbrado por ser el príncipe, sino por temor, ya que, sus ojos comúnmente alegres y bondadosos, ahora mostraban ira, enojo, frialdad y un sin fin de sentimientos que atemorizaban al mas valiente corazón. Su mirada azulina ahora era acerina, fuerte y letal como un puñal, que atravesaba a quien osara sostenerle la mirada.

Megumi y Saitoh le seguían el paso, pero no así el ritmo. Una le gritaba que se calmara y que pensara mejor las cosas; y el otro se reprochaba a si mismo por contarle todo a su temperamental alumno, sin haberle preparado siquiera.

A patadas, casi manda abajo la puerta del despacho de la reina. Su madre casi muere del susto y Enishi se puso pálido como la nieve al ver esa mirada de acero sobre él. Aoshi no le dio ocasión ni de pararse, le asió por la solapa de su esplendida chaqueta y lo alzo hasta que sus rostros se enfrentaran. Ni pena le dio que, al peligris, los pies le quedaran colgando.

- PERRO FALDERO! – le escupió en la cara y le mando un mangazo certero, que lo llevó a volar hasta una estantería, que se vino abajo (libros y maderos) producto del golpe.

- AOSHIIIIIII – exclamó la reina sorprendida por la reacción de su hijo. En ese momento entraban Megumi y Saitoh, que vieron con horror como Aoshi le encajonaba una seguidilla de patadas al cuerpo indolente (aparentemente) del peligris.

- PARATE MALDITO PERRO FALDERO – siseaba con los dientes apretados – DEMUESTRA AHORA QUE ERES UN HOMBRE DE HONOR.

- AOSHIIII DETENTE –Saitoh lo inmovilizo a duras penas, pasando sus brazos por bajo las axilas de Aoshi. El príncipe gritaba "perro faldero" y lanzaba puntapiés en un último intento de hacerle daño al objeto de su furia, por lo que se zamarreaba con fuerza entre los brazos de su mentor, haciéndole más difícil la tarea a Saitoh de calmarlo y retenerlo.

Pero Megumi fue quien lo consiguió. Una certera bofeteada sacó a Aoshi de su estado violento, quien abriendo los ojos mas de lo habitual, murmuro un sorprendido – Megumi?...

- ¡Golpeándolo no sacaras nada, jovencito!. ¡Solo consigues rebajarte a su altura… eres tan ruin como él en estos momentos!– lo reprendió con ojos severos, implacables. Así era Megumi, las palabras precisas en los momentos oportunos.

- Alguien me puede explicar QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ? – exigió la reina, aun consternada por la escena que acaba de presenciar.

- Su majestad – comenzó a relatar Megumi - Saitoh descubrió que Enishi es un espía de Shishio. Se lo contó a Aoshi y este es el resultado… - la reina Kaoru se sentó ahogada en su silla. Con una mano se aprisionaba el pecho y con la otra se tapaba la boca, para que su turbación y sorpresa no fueran tan evidentes – su majestad… está bien? – se preocupo la ama de llaves al ver el palidecimiento brusco de la reina.

- Llama a Himura… - con la mirada ida fue todo lo que susurro.

- Si, señora – Megumi salió por unos instantes a hablar con un guardia para que llamaran al capitán, luego regreso al lado de la reina. Le dio de beber un poco de agua, mientras le frotaba las manos para que recobrara fuerza y saliera de su estupor.

Por otro lado, Aoshi permanecía sentado en una silla, con la vista fija en el cuerpo de Enishi. Ni siquiera pestañaba. Saitoh le vigilaba, parado imperturbable a su lado, sosteniéndolo con fuerza por el hombro, por lo que sentía como Aoshi temblaba. _"Pelea consigo mismo por el control de sus emociones"_ pensó Saitoh mirándolo con compasión.

Cuando el pelirrojo capitán llegó y fue puesto al tanto de la situación, Enishi fue cargado por dos guardias hasta las mazmorras del castillo. Donde una vez despierto, se le dio conocimiento de que estaba arrestado y condenado por alta traición a la reina y la nación.

**··o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo··O··oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o··**

- Te buscaba mi niña!

- Ah!... ah…hola Okina – exclamo, volteando su mirada hacia el anciano que se sentaba a su lado.

- Estas meditando?

- Aja!

- Sobre algo muy importante?

- Aja!

- Sobre tu relación con el príncipe Aoshi?

- Aja!... ahhhh! Maldito viejo embustero!... no me engañes de ese modo! – Okina reía a mandíbula abierta. Ese era un viejo truco que, a pesar de usarlo con Misao desde que largara el primer llanto al nacer, aún era efectivo.

- la noche esta bella mi niña – ambos miraron al cielo estrellado. Una vieja costumbre aprendida de Tae, la madre de Misao.

- Crees qué estuvo bien el negarme a ayudar a Aoshi? – los ojos de Misao mostraban confusión, desolación. Necesitaba su ayuda, su consejo.

Ella era muy joven cuando su padre murió, asumiendo con ello un importante rol que la obligó a maduran antes de tiempo. Adjudicarse responsabilidades consigo misma y con la aldea; debía velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de todos antes que de si misma. Tuvo que negarse por considerar a los demás. Se convirtió en líder, algo sobrehumano para una niña como ella. Así lo veía Okina, ella aun era una niña… que recién descubría el mundo.

- a veces… hay decisiones que nos pueden molestar o molestar a los demás… las decisiones son disputas internas entre el corazón y la razón, el instinto y la lógica. Lo importante, mi niña… es sentir que has hecho lo correcto – le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro hacia su cabaña, deseándole una buena noche.

**··o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo··O··oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o··**

**Reino Meiji… cinco días después…**

- Nos declaró la guerra – Saitoh boto la carta sobre la mesa con desdén, para desplomarse sobre su silla de ese improvisado consejo, luego de que un mensajero del emperador Shishio llegara hasta el castillo – explanada Kanbawa… cuarto día después de la luna nueva… cuando el sol recién comience asomar en el horizonte… se llevara a cabo la única batalla… el ejercito ganador se quedara con Meiji.

Megumi observaba al grupo reunido en torno a la mesa con gravedad, la tensión se podía cortar con espada. La preocupación y la confusión se podía leer en cada uno de esos rostros. Con el arresto de Enishi, Shishio apuró la desición que todos temian y evitaban. La guerra era inminente, y no podrian ocultarla por mas tiempo.

- Qué haremos?... no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear contra Shishio… - comenzó a exclamar uno de los consejeros de la reina - nuestro ejercito esta dividido, tenemos una guerra interna… el pueblo no se dejara guiar por los nobles… somos lo único que queda…

Aoshi inclinado sobre la mesa y con los codos apoyados en ella, sostuvo la mirada de su madre por largo tiempo; ésta le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice, él no respondió.

Kenshin taciturno observaba a la reina, tal era su comprensión hacia la mujer amada que leyó de ante mano sus intenciones.

- Abdicaré – pronuncio altiva la reina poniéndose de pie, ante las exclamaciones de pasmo de todos los reunidos en el consejo.

- Abdicar madre?... pero eso significa que… - Aoshi se paro de su silla, con el rostro marcado por la sorpresa con una mezcla de miedo. Pero Kaoru, sin cambiar su actitud altiva, le señalo que se sentara, a la vez que le esbozaba una sonrisa tierna y maternal.

- Sí Aoshi, tú asumirás como rey… tú nos guiaras en la batalla contra Shishio…

- Pero… yo…

- Aoshi… - miró a su hijo con gravedad – señores… - se dirigió al consejo - mi difunto esposo y en consecuencia yo… no somos beneficiados por el cariño del pueblo. Somos el motivo principal de la división interna… si yo abdico y Aoshi asume contaremos con algo a nuestro favor… - respiro hondo y devolviendo su mirada azul hacia la figura de su hijo que la miraba con impaciencia – el ladrón de almas.

Aoshi se puso tan blanco como el papel, Megumi abrió los ojos inmensamente, Saitoh se mantuvo imperturbable; mas el resto del consejo exclamo asombrado.

- Lo sé hijo – Kaoru se acerco a su hijo para apoyar su mano en el hombro del muchacho – sé que tú fuiste quien ayudo a escapar a aquel secuaz del ladrón de almas… sé que mantienes contacto con ese hombre – Aoshi suspiro aliviado, sabia de su relación, pero no de que el ladrón fuese mujer… la mujer de quien estaba enamorado – por lo tanto puedes contar con su apoyo… él es el mas querido héroe del pueblo… - su rostro se ensombreció por una sonrisa de amargura - si se nos une, el pueblo lo seguirá.

- Ya le he pedido su ayuda… pero se ha negado – dijo bajito el príncipe, escondiendo la vista tras su flequillo de ébano – el que abdiques, sería inútil madre.

- No digas boberías, Aoshi – volvió a su sitial y tomando asiento con arrogancia, ordenó señalando a dos hombres del consejo que, apenas recibidas sus tareas, corrieron a realizarlas – Saisuke, redacta el decreto de mi abdicación, con fuerza de Ley suprema… Takashi, que se proclamé en todo el reino la asunción de Aoshi al trono… mañana quiero que todo el reino celebre su coronación… en dos días daremos aviso de la batalla contra Shishio… tal vez no seamos mas que sus hombres, pero si seremos mas fuertes… Aoshi nos asegurara esta victoria.

- Mañana? Coronado?... – Aoshi gesticulaba las palabras con los ojos desorbitados por el espanto – rey yo?... madre estas loca!

- No seas tonto… mejor vete a tu habitación a elegir tu vestuario para mañana… quiero que te veas bello en tu coronación – Megumi se aguantaba la risa, mientras todos los hombres del consejo se ponían de pie, aun sin salir de su impresión por la decisión tan repentina, para despedir a la reina que como si nada se marchaba de la habitación seguida del capitán Himura. La reina definitivamente había perdido el último tornillo que le quedaba.

Aoshi, escondía el rostro entre las manos. Él pensaba asumir solo cuando Kaoru muriera de vieja, o sea, en unos treinta años mas como mínimo. No mañana.

- su majestad? – era Saitoh, quien inclinado sobre su oído le señalaba con la mano que mirara al consejo. Los miembros de éste, estaban de pie, inclinando sus cabezas en demostración de respeto hacia el nuevo rey. Aoshi recorrió la escena un poco turbado, hasta que se hallo con los ojos intensos de Megumi. Ella le sonrió, él respondió a medias.

- Rey Aoshi - Saitoh le apretó el hombro – usted no esta solo.

**··o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo··O··oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o··**

**Reino Meiji... cuatro días después...**

La caravana se constituía de ocho jinetes y una carreta tirada por dos caballos. Iban hacia una de sus aldeas provisoras de comida. Era su visita mensual, hacia esa aldea del norte, donde la fruta y verdura era la mejor del reino. También era una de esas aldeas reveladas al gobierno de la reina Kaoru.

El viaje era largo y tedioso, y eso que estaban tomando el camino mas corto para llegar a esa aldea. Además, era cansador por lo disparejo del terreno. Solo en algunas partes pequeños bosques los protegía del sol abrasador, en realidad arbustos que no llegaban más allá de los dos metros de altura; pero la mayoría del camino era solo roca. A derecha y izquierda veían la pared del cañón que cruzaban, solo transitable en esa época del año, pues en invierno el río hacia desaparecer ese camino bajo su caudal. En esa época tomaban el camino más largo, dos horas mas largo que el actual.

_Esa mujer me abandono_

_Y yo lloro su amor,_

_Pero mis buenos amigos_

_Me llevaran al camino_

_Del que ella me saco_

_Vino he de beber,_

_Bailar hasta el amanecer_

_Con una fácil mujer_

_Borracho quiero ser_

_Borracho quiero ser_

Misao rodó los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba. Era la vigésima vez que sus hombres cantaban esa cancioncilla ordinaria. Dónde están las canciones de los antiguos trovadores, aquellas canciones de gestas épicas, héroes y romances de ensueño. Aquellas coplas hermosas, de versos y palabras dulces; un manjar para los oídos. DÓNDE. Cualquier cosa a cambio de la canción del desdichado borracho que cantaban sus hombres.

- Misao? Por qué esa cara? te enoja el hacer estos viajes? – pregunto Sanosuke que con su caballo se adecuó al medio trote de la muchacha.

- No para nada… me enoja su canción…

- Oh! Vamos chiquilla…. – rio el castaño y volteando el cuerpo hacia el resto de la caravana grito - Muchachos, Misao la quiere escuchar otra vez!

_Esa mujer me abandono_

_Y yo lloro su amor…_

- ahhhhhhh! YA CALLENSEEEEEEE… ME TIENE HARTA CON SU CANCIONCILLA BARATA.

- DOUCH…MUJER – hizo el gesto que ocupan los jinetes para calmar a los caballos – si que estas tensa.

- Lo siento, pero es que hace días que le doy vuelta a un asunto. Y eso me tiene al borde de la furia.

- La proposición del príncipe Aoshi?

Porqué mierda todos lo saben! – grito exasperada ya de que todos se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos.

- Somos ladrones y espías… no somos confiables – argumento el castaño, muy convencido de sus palabras.

- Si fuera así… mi padre nunca hubiera armado esta banda… ni habría entablado amistad contigo.

- Con tu padre nos conocemos de mucho antes de formar la banda.

- Ya lo sé – suspiro - Shishio atacara Meiji… Aoshi desea que le ayude con los contactos que manejo. Quiere reforzar su ejército, con las aldeas que se han distanciado del gobierno.

- Eso explica en parte el por qué de que la reina abdicara y él asumiera como rey.

- Con ese movimiento algunas aldeas han vuelto al amparo del reino, pero aun así, sigue enviándome misivas pidiéndome ayuda. Dice que el ejército de Meiji nunca será tan numeroso como el de Shishio, pero si todas las aldeas le dieran su apoyo, el desastre no sería tan grande… Meiji tendría una oportunidad de no caer en las manos del emperador.

- Grandes esperanzas no tenemos… nuestra fuerza militar es pequeña, pero con una buena estrategia seguro ganaremos… ¿Por qué no le das tu apoyo?

- No lo sé… esto es desesperante… - se paso la mano por el cabello - Por qué todos esperan tanto de mi?

- No llores chiquilla – le enjuago una lagrima naciente con delicadeza – Okina, Hiko y yo estamos aquí… contigo… no dejaremos que nada te pase… no somos unos viejos sabios, pero hacemos el esfuerzo – Misao esbozo una sonrisa tímida – sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, nosotros nunca te dejaremos – Sanosuke le beso la frente y al separarse le guiño un ojo con complicidad. Misao se sintió aliviada en parte. Tsuna, su padre, había hecho bien en dejarla a su cargo, Sanosuke era un buen hombre, tonto y bruto, pero un buen hombre.

- Señor, señor! – el jinete que habían mandado a la vanguardia de la caravana, regresaba a galope tendido. Por su expresión y la desesperación en el tono de voz, no eran buenas noticias.

- Qué sucede? – pregunto Sanosuke, adelantando el paso de su caballo para encontrarse con el jinete.

- La aldea… esta destruida…

**··o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo··O··oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o··**

Toda la vista era solo negro. Techumbres, paredes, enseres, todo reducido a carbón.

Misao paseaba por el lugar, esquivando escombros y apartando restos de madera encendidos con sus pies. Sanosuke con algunos hombres bajaban los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos que colgaban ensangrentados de los árboles que rodeaba la aldea, ahora arrasada. Otros excavaban los hoyos que harían de tumbas. El paisaje era desolador y desgarrador. La aldea había sido incendiada, todos sus habitantes degollados y luego colgados, como trofeos de victoria de quien haya cometido tal genocidio.

Así llego la noche, lúgubre como el ánimo de los hombres de Misao, que una vez enterrada la última persona del lugar emprendieron retorno a su aldea, en total silencio, consternados por lo sucedido.

Reunidos en su cabaña, Sanosuke les contó todo a Okina y Hiko, quienes también mostraron su horror ante lo narrado.

- Estas seguro que fue él? – preguntó Hiko con suspicacia.

- Todo es muy claro… la aldea esta muy cerca de los territorios ocupados… él no es de los hombres que esperan hasta la batalla decisiva – argumento Okina.

- Es verdad, así se asegura de bajar el numero del enemigo… - Sanosuke le dio la razón al anciano, pero el solo recordar la imagen de la aldea, le hacia apretar los dientes y los puños. Trono sus manos.

- Cálmate muchacho – le dijo Okina – con sentir furia no sacaras nada. Tu mente se nublara… ¿Dónde esta Misao?

- Se encerró en su cabaña… era la mas choqueada de todos.

- Pobre… qué decisión creen que tomara después de lo de esta tarde – pregunto Hiko al tiempo que se servia otro trago de cerveza.

- Es obvio… le dará su apoyo a Aoshi – alzo los hombros Sanosuke.

Será apresurado y llevado por el sin razón – susurro Okina.

- Pero es lo único que puedo hacer para protegernos – Misao estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta. Los tres hombres se espantaron ante la vista de la mujer, sus ojos eran opacos, no reflejaban nada. Estaba pálida y con el semblante duro, ofuscado.

- Estas segura, querida? – se atrevió a preguntar el mas anciano de los hombres.

- Pretendo proteger a mi aldea no dándole mi apoyo a Aoshi, pero de qué manera los protegeré si Shishio lo vence. Prefiero morir en batalla, antes de morir viendo como mi aldea y mi gente acaba en manos de esa bestia.

Los tres hombres se pusieron de pie y la reverenciaron con una venia de cabeza. Su apoyo a ella era incondicional.

- Misao – le hablo Okina – ya eres toda una mujer.

La chica y anciano se abrazaron estrechamente, ante las sonrisas de alegría de Sanosuke y Hiko.

**Continuara… **

**Fin del capítulo número ocho del Ladrón de Almas. **

**··o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo··O··oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o··**

**Notas de la autora ¬¬: **

Un capitulo corto, pero muy significativo, según mi punto de vista. Enishi cae preso, Aoshi asume como rey, Shishio declara la guerra, Misao decide darle su apoyo, entre otras.

Mis niños se hicieron grandes… él es rey y ella una mujer con actitud y visión en la vida. Ahhhhh! Uno ni se da cuenta como crecen.

En fin, a lo meramente importante.

Estos 23 y 26 de julio, dos señoritas estuvieron de cumpleaños, Megek y Akari respectivamente. Así que este capitulo, y creo q ya les quedo claro en la declaración de arriba, esta íntegramente dedicado a ellas. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TWINNNNNNNNNNN! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Akari, se que te prometí un mini fic, pero no sabes lo enferma que estoy de la cabeza. Ya terminar con este capitulo ha sido un calvario… pero tenia que hacerlo como lo había prometido. Se que no es mucho pero, es lo que logre:

**Mini fic dedicado a Akari aoi: **

**Pastillas de menta doctor, dónde venden?**

**Toc toc!**

**- pase!**

**- Buenos días doctor. **

**-- Buenos días señorita. Tome asiento, por favor. **

**- Gracias – **Akari observo el pulcro consultorio con un poco de temor. Se hundió en el cómodo sillón de cuero que le mostrara el siquiatra, con la vista baja y jugando con sus índices.

**- Cuénteme.**

**- Qué desea que le cuente? **

**- Para qué ha venido hasta aquí. **

**- Es que mi hermana me mando. **

**- La razón? – **alzo una ceja el especialista.

**- Dice que estoy loca.**

**- En serio?... mmmm… a ver, según ella, por qué dice que usted esta loca**.

**- Por que me meto mucho en MSN, giro mucho en la silla del computador, porque siempre hablo de mi twin y de las kazukos – **se inclino hacia el doctor para susurrarle con cuidado, como si las paredes tuvieran oídos** – _cree que son producto de mi imaginación_ – **se reincorporo a su posición anterior** - pero principalmente, dice que me rió como hiena demente cada vez que me siento ante el computador. **

**- Y por qué se ríe de esa manera cuando esta frente al pc. **

**- Por los minific que escribe Nuki… son muy graciosos. **

**- Una kazuko?**

**- Sip… **

**- Yaaaaaaaa!**

**- A ver, a ver… le haré un tez… le diré una palabra y usted me dirá lo primero que se le venga a la mente. Entendido?**

**- Sip…**

**- Ok… primera palabra. ALIMENTO. **

**- TE – **exclamó la muchacha con cara de babosa.

**- PRESIDENTE **

**- OKASHIRA **

**- ARMA**

**- KODACHIS**

**- PROFESION **

**- NINJA **

**- AMOR.**

**- AOSHI**

**- MAR **

**- MEDITACION **

**- COLOR **

**- AZUL **

**- HOMBRE**

**-AOSHIIIIIIIIIIIII – **el doctor alzo la ceja nuevamente, anotando todo en una agenda que tenia en su mesa

**- Bien, ahora le mostrare unas mancha y usted me dirá que ve…**

**- Esta bien…**

**- Qué es esto – **el doctor le muestra una tarjeta con una mancha de tinta impresa en ella.

**- Un ninja peleando con un samurai. **

**- Y esta – **intento con la siguiente tarjeta.

**- Un hombre meditando en un templo. **

**- Y la siguiente – **tercer intento.

**- Es Aoshiiiiiiiii! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**- Bien señorita Akari, esta mas que claro su diagnóstico…**

**- En serio doctor…**

**- Sip… usted padece una Aoshinitis Obsesiva Compulsiva. **

**- En español por favor!**

**- Es una fanática declarada de Aoshi… todo su mundo gira en torno a este hombre, que no es más que el personaje de un manga y una serie de televisión. Usted no sabe separar la realidad de la ficción. **

**- Ohhhhh! – **exclamo la muchacha con admiración** – entonces cómo me curo?**

**- Le tengo la cura… espere - **tomo el telefono y pidió a la enfermera que le trajera algo. Acto seguido. y luego de cinco segundos de espera. entra la enfermera con un frasco como los de mermelada. El doctor sacó una botella de agua de su escritorio y la vertió en el frasco.

Akari, que seguía el procedimiento con atención, pegó un salto hacia atrás cuando el frasco exploto. Sobre el escritorio del doctor y todo empapado por el agua, estaba Aoshi con cara de no entender nada.

**- señorita Akari, aquí esta su remedio. Aoshi en persona. **

**- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, …**

**- No me lo agradezca tanto, ya vera como su Aoshinitis Obsesiva Compulsiva, se le pasara en segundos. **

**- Siiiiiiiiiiiii…. Y ya se como… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – **dicho y hecho, se apeo el okashira al hombro y salio corriendo de la consulta.

**- Nunca creí que Akari tuviera tanta fuerza – **comento la enfermera, viendo alejarse a la chica.

**- Es que excitada de esa manera quien no… lo que me alegra es que no nos reconociera – **dijo el doctor quitándose el bigote y la nariz postiza.

**- Sip… muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!** – la enfermera se saco la peluca rubia – **Watsuki sensei, no habrá problemas con Aoshi sama?**

**- Naaaaaa, Arcasdrea… él es mi personaje… él hace lo que yo deseo. Si se enoja, lo borro con la goma. **

**- Jejejejejeje!... a todo esto… seria posible que me preste a usted ya sabe quien – **le miro Arcasdrea con ojos esperanzadores.

**- El frasco es el 4, tú ya sabes que solo tienes agregarle agua. **

**- GRACIAS WATSUKI SENSEI…. – **Arcasdrea le beso la frente y corrió por su frasco de Sanosuke.

Y colorín colorado este cuento se acabado y paso por un zapatito roto hasta que en el manicomio me dejen contarles otro. JA NE! XDDDDDDDDDDD

Un beso a todas las que me enviaron su review, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo, se despide de todas menos de una.

ARCASDREA ©


End file.
